


oh, how time flies

by aimetu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOKUTO AND HINATA ARE THE BROTP, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lap Dances, M/M, Riding, Smut, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, and iwaizumi is jennifer garner??? yes pls, oikawa’s on the japan national team in this fic cause making him on the arg team would be too sad, there is SO much fluff omg, this is literally 13 going on 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimetu/pseuds/aimetu
Summary: “Hajime hummed. ‘I still can’t remember much.’Tooru sighed and squeezed Hajime’s hand. ‘You’ll be fine. Just...Tryto remember, alright?’‘Wow. I totally didn’t think of that.’”Or, the13 Going On 30AU that no one asked for, with none of the wishing and all of the love.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. “Wait, what party plans?”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. I FINALLY WROTE THIS HOLY SHIT.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write this for SO long but I never had the motivation to, but one day I told myself NO and just sat down and made myself write it.
> 
> This work is my pride and joy. My baby. And I’m SO SCARED yet so EXCITED for people to read it. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, I give you my CHILD!
> 
> lol xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA KICK OFF THE CHAPTER WITH PINING IWA CAUSE I hate being happy.

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime blinked slowly in his doorway, eyes narrowing at Tooru who was standing on his porch. He had his arms out, and there was a little box clutched between his hands.

His face contorted into a confused, but also disgusted expression as he looked between the box and Tooru’s smiling complexion. He inhaled sharply as he raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know what to say.

Actually, that was a lie. 

He knew _exactly_ what to say. He wanted to smile and hug Tooru, whispering small “thank you”s into his neck while he took the box. He wanted to pull back from the hug, still smiling, and thank Tooru yet again. He wanted that _so_ bad.

But instead he returned with five unamused words:

“What the hell is that?”

Tooru rolled his eyes and shoved the box into Hajime’s chest. “It’s a gift, you idiot. Iwa-chan’s finally eighteen!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Finally? I’m older than you.”

“Must you remind me every year, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined, rolling his eyes dramatically.

“It’s my favorite part of our birthdays,” he retorted.

Hajime took the box and held it, staring at the bow on the front. It was covered in green wrapping paper, Hajime’s favorite color, and was only about the size of his palm.

He looked back up at Tooru and their eyes met. They continued to stare at each other for a minute, all before Tooru raised an eyebrow and groaned slightly.

“Are you going to invite me in or what, Iwa-chan?”

“No, actually. I’m gonna go back inside and get ready for school, and then proceed to sneak out the back and ditch you.”

Tooru smiled and patted Hajime on the back. “Mean, Iwa-chan! I wanna talk to your mom about party plans!”

Hajime gulped as he felt Tooru’s hand on his back linger there for a second too long before running into his house.

He blushed, searching for words frantically, maybe something a bit witty at least, but he just blinked.

His eyes widened.

“Wait, what party plans?” He screamed.

He heard Tooru giggle.

—

Hajime was forced into his room shortly after he followed Tooru inside, his best friend pushing him through the door before shutting it roughly behind him.

“Don’t come out until we’re done talking!” Came a muffled Tooru’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Fucking fine,” Hajime murmured, crossing his arms before going to sit on his bed.

He sat there for about twenty minutes, raising an eyebrow every time he heard his mother or Tooru laugh a bit too loudly.

He was annoyed. But also intrigued.

He had decided to change for school while they were still talking, slipping on his uniform before sighing back down on his bed. He started playing with the hem of his blazer, staring at it intensely as he did so, when the door suddenly opened.

“Iwa-chan!” Hajime’s head shot up. Tooru was in his doorway, smiling at him. “Lets go to school, birthday boy!”

Hajime rolled his eyes but stood up anyways, heading downstairs with Tooru following suit. He passed his mother in the kitchen who gave him a short kiss on the cheek and a small “I love you”, to which Hajime blushed profusely.

His mother chuckled as Hajime walked away, and she turned to Tooru and smiled. “You’re right!”

Tooru smiled and shrugged. “What did I tell you?”

“Who told who what?”

Hajime looked between the two and glared at both. Tooru only smiled and laughed while shaking his head. “Oh, nothing! Come on! Let’s go!”

Hajime was about to speak again, but Tooru pulled him out of the house before he could say anything.

They began their trek to school, and like every day, it started in silence. Hajime had his hands tucked in his pockets loosely while Tooru smiled ahead of himself lightly, humming a bit.

And, also like every day, Tooru ended up ranting on to Hajime about God knows what by the time they reached school.

“And then the alien was just sitting at the foot of my bed as he ate a tomato like an apple! I told him to get out and he said back, ‘Pineapples like to wear socks!’ and then I woke up!”

Hajime looked at Tooru with wide eyes, mouth gaping open.

“What the fuck?”

Tooru only shrugged as they made their way to their first class of the day, him still rambling.

The first half of the day went by quickly and uneventful, and by lunchtime, Hajime was ready for it to be over.

He and Tooru made their way up to the roof when the bell signaled that it was time for lunch, Tooru talking endlessly yet again.

They had started eating lunch on the roof in second year, only because Tooru hated lots of people watching him eat. Hajime didn’t understand it, but he didn’t question it either.

“I wonder if Makki and Mattsun are up there yet,” Tooru thought out loud as he and Hajime walked up the stairs to the roof.

Hajime only grunted as Tooru opened the door, quickly scanning their usual place for any sign of the two. “Seems like they’re not.”

Hajime and Tooru walked over to their spot and sat down, carefully taking out their bentos before Tooru started talking again.

“I think I’m gonna wait until Makki and Mattsun get here to tell you about our super secret birthday plans!”

Hajime narrowed his eyes as he took a bite of the rice from his bento. “Our?”

Toour blushed slightly as he chuckled, “About that —“

“It’s the birthday boy!”

Makki suddenly shook Hajime by the shoulders, while Mattsun sat down next to him, snorting.

Hajime’s head shot over to Tooru. “You planned with those morons?”

Makki slapped him in the arm, scoffing while Tooru started to giggle.

“Oi!” Mattsun said with a mouthful of vegetables. “I’m plenty smart!”

Makki turned to him and smiled sweetly, propping his chin up on his hands and batting his eyelashes slightly. “What about me?”

Mattsun inhaled before clicking his tongue and focusing his attention back on his food. “I’m plenty smart!”

Makki sat up quickly and gasped, and it was Mattsun’s turn to get slapped as the lighter-haired boy began to yell at him.

“My _god_ , you two fight like an old married couple,” Tooru groaned, taking a bite of his own food.

“Oh,” Mattsun said, the word dissolving into laughter, “ _we’re_ not the married couple here.”

Hajime’s chopsticks stopped in mid air, a few centimeters from his mouth as he slowly looked to Mattsun.

He stared for a moment, and then looked back to Tooru. He was still eating his rice in silence, face steady.

Hajime decided to shake it off as he looked down at his food, starting to eat again, but his breath hitched when Makki spoke.

“Yet.”

Hajime’s eyes widened before looking up to his friend, who wasn’t even looking back at them, but instead, discreetly at Mattsun.

Hajime’s brain searched for words, and he looked back again to see if Tooru was even awake because, fuck, how the hell could he be just _eating_ right then?

And, to his delight, Tooru’s mouth was wide open.

Tooru’s eyes drifted over to Hajime’s and they started at each other, mouths gaping as they sent each other telepathic messages.

_Did you —_

_See that?_

Tooru’s mouth twitched up in the corners and he started smiling, looking back from Makki who was, expectantly, still staring at Mattsun who was, also expectantly, still oblivious, to Hajime.

_Oh my God, Iwa-chan, Makki —_

_He likes —_

“Mattsun.”

The boy’s head shot up as he looked at Tooru. He hummed slightly and nodded, waiting for him to speak.

Tooru looked back to Hajime for a second before glancing at Makki, who probably hadn’t even realized what he said.

“Did you, by any chance,” Tooru asked sweetly, directing his attention to Mattsun, “happen to notice what Makki just said?”

The pink-haired boy froze.

Mattsun looked quite confused. “I-I guess probably not,” he said, trying to recall what the other had commented. “I usually just tune out what he says. It’s mostly idiotic.”

“Are you kidding me? _I’m_ the idiot?”

Mattsun only smiled and nodded.

“ _Well_ ,” Tooru said loudly, clapping his hands together, “when you said that you two weren’t the married couple, Makki said —“

“ _Oikawa_ —“

Tooru only smirked. Hajime watched wide-eyed.

“He said ‘Not —“

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

Tooru blinked and stopped talking, a small smile falling onto his face as he watched Makki look at Mattsun with pleading eyes.

Mattsun only stared at the boy.

“Oh.”

Tooru thought Makki looked in complete and utter Hell. His hands were shaking as he played with the hem of his shirt, watching Mattsun’s every action. The taller boy put down his chopsticks and looked back up at Makki slowly smiling, almost shyly.

“Yes. G-God, please, _yes_ , of course.”

Tooru gasped and clung onto Hajime’s arm. “Oh my God!”

Makki’s eyes widened. “Yeah, Oh my God? What-What the fuck?”

“Dude,” Mattsun said with a scoff, “I’ve been hitting on you for the past, like, three months.”

“Oh my God...” Makki ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh my God!” Tooru squeaked out as he clung onto Hajime harder.

“Oh-Oh my _God_ ,” Hajime added.

Tooru gasped and turned to look at Hajime. “Oh! Their anniversary is your birthday, oh my god! This is amazing!”

Hajime’s eyes drifted over to Makki and Mattsun who had dissolved into their own little conversation. Makki was practically sitting in Mattsun’s lap as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“Fuck yeah it’s amazing,” he said with a lopsided grin. He looked back down to Tooru. “Now you can freak out about them instead of my birthday plans.”

“Oh, no. I’ll still plan you wonderful parties! I’ll make sure of it!”

Hajime growled. He looked down and noticed that Tooru was still clinging to him. “Will you get off of me, Shittykawa?”

“Never!”

Hajime shoved him off of his arm and straightened himself out, starting to eat his lunch again.

“Ow, Iwa-chan! That hurt!”

Hajime scoffed and took a bite of his vegetables. “Good.”

Silence fell over the four boys, Makki and Mattsun still sitting side by side as they ate their own lunch, and Tooru and Hajime sat across from them and ate their lunches peacefully.

“Oikawa,” Makki suddenly gasped. “We never told Iwaizumi about the plans!”

Tooru gasped as well. “You’re right! Oh my God, Iwa-chan, it’s gonna be so fun!”

Makki and Tooru then started talking about how excited they were about the plans for that night. In fact, they were so excited about them that they forgot to tell Hajime what they were for five minutes.

“Are you guys gonna tell me what exactly we’re doing or are you just gonna y’all about it amongst yourselves?”

Tooru laughed nervously and Hajime thought he saw a small blush on his cheeks, but only for a second.

“ _Yes_ , sorry, Iwa-chan,” he said while turning to Hajime. “Tonight, you, me, Makki, and Mattsun will be having a sleepover at my house.”

Oh.

“Oh my God, Shittykawa, what are we, five?”

Tooru hit him in the arm as Makki and Mattsun snickered. “You didn’t let me finish!”

Hajime only rolled his eyes and packed up his bento. Lunch was almost over and he had already finished his food.

“We will be having a sleepover,” he paused for dramatic effect, “with booze!”

Hajime deadpanned. He turned to Mattsun and sighed. “Is it too late for me to say I have other plans?”

“Yes!” He received his answer from all three boys in unison.

Hajime frowned.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun! I promise,” Tooru said as he began to cling onto Hajime’s arm again.

Hajime almost blushed as he looked at Tooru, his big, brown, pleading eyes looking up at him as he nuzzled his cheek into his sleeve.

“God, fine,” he said, breaking eye contact and shaking Tooru off of him again.

“Yes! Oh, it’s gonna be so fun, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime huffed. He really wished Tooru was telling the truth.

—

The rest of the school day passed by even slower than it had been before, so by the time practice rolled around, he was as happy as ever.

They finished up their stretches and began with drills — just a simple spiking and receiving drill. Tooru would set to whoever was up, and then they would hit it to the other side where another person would receive. Then the person who had just spiked ran over to the other side and replaced the person who was there receiving.

They had been doing the drill for about ten minutes when it was Hajime’s turn again. He wiped the bottom of his shoes quickly, a habit he had picked up only recently, and got ready to spike the ball.

Coach Irihata threw the ball from his position on the opposite side of the net, it falling cleanly and almost perfectly into Tooru’s hands. He bit his lip as he pushed the ball off of the pads of his fingers, and directed it to where he knew Hajime would want to hit it.

“Iwa-chan!” He shouted as the ball released from his hands and straight into Hajime’s view. His hand was back and he was practically flying through the air as he pulled his hand forward and spiked the ball down with a small grunt.

He landed on the ground with a squeak of his shoes, panting slightly as Kindaichi failed to receive his spike.

He smirked.

“Looks like the birthday boy’s in high spirits today,” Mattsun chirped from the line.

Hajime rolled his eyes ran over to the other side of the net to receive for Makki who was next in line. As he passed Tooru, the boy smiled at him and patted him on the back.

“That spike was amazing, Iwa-chan,” he said lowly, a smile smile on his lips and eyes half-lidded.

Hajime gulped.

“S-Shut up,” he grumbled back, and ran over to position himself in his receiving form.

The rest of practice was alright — Tooru noticed a shift in behavior after he complimented Hajime, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. He tended to do it a lot, the shifting moods.

Practice eventually ended, and all of the boys flooded into the locker room to change, sweaty and tired.

Hajime stayed quiet as he changed, and so did Tooru. Makki and Mattsun were on the other side of the lockers changing, and both boys could hear them talking quietly to themselves.

There was a pause in their chatter. Hajime paused as well, because the two never really did stop talking to each other, and listened. 

Nothing happened for a moment.

Then Makki let out a high pitched scream.

That startled Hajime who dropped his deodorant on the ground in return, shirtless as he muttered, “Shit.”

He quickly walked around the lockers to see Makki staring at them blankly as Mattsun stared at him wide-eyed.

“What the —“

“What the hell was that?” Tooru finished his thought as he turned around the other corner, concern washed over his entire face.

Makki didn’t answer; he only turned to Tooru and blinked, his dirty t-shirt in his hand.

“He-He was talking and... I-I kissed him?”

Tooru’s head shot over to Mattsun who, in all honestly, looked like he just saw a dead body.

“What?” Tooru said loudly. “Did you give him a warning or something?”

Mattsun hesitated and then shook his head.

Tooru scoffed. “Are-Are you insane?”

Mattsun only became more confused, shaking his head a bit as he started to walk closer to Makki.

Hajime’s eyes widened and he ran over to Mattsun, pushing him back slightly and away from Makki.

“Stay the fuck there!”

“Why-Why is everyone freaking out?” Mattsun asked, clearly confused.

“You can’t just,” Tooru started, rubbing his temples slightly. “Do you not know Makki at all?”

Mattsun shook his head. “Of course I know him, what the fuck —“

“Dude, you have to warn him if you’re gonna do something like that,” Hajime said.

Mattsun blinked. “Shit.”

Everyone went silent, and Makki suddenly started giggling.

“You —“ he turned to Mattsun, “— You just kissed me! Holy shit!”

Mattsun blinked and let out a short breath, “I —“

Makki lunged forward and connected their lips again, smiling against Mattsun’s as he held his face gently. Mattsun carefully placed his hands on Makki’s hips and kissed him back lightly.

Tooru gasped. “Iwa-chan, aren’t they cute?”

Hajime frowned.

_I wish it were us._

“Yes,” he replied, clearing his throat slightly. “Disgustingly so.”

Tooru looked at him and smiled. Hajime could see out of his peripheral that Tooru’s eyes were still trained on him, and he turned to him to see him crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Iwa-chan, aren’t you cold?”

Hajime tilted his head slightly before he looked down and realized he was still shirtless.

His cheeks burned as he grumbled a short, “Fuck you,” before stomping back to his locker.

He heard Tooru laugh as he slipped a clean shirt on, the boy walking around the lockers and next to Hajime.

He flipped Tooru off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM MATSUHANA IN THE FIRST CHAP CAUSE they my babies<3


	2. “Fuck off, you horny bitch!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> truth or dare ft booze and iwa-chans face getting pummeled by a volleyball (<3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HAVE SOME MORE MATSUHANA AND A h o t SCENE WITH IWA AND OIKAWA AND THEN IMMEDIATE REGRET CAUSE I LIKE TORTURINH PEOPRL AHAHHA

By the time it was nine o’clock, all four boys were waving Tooru’s parents off as they headed out dancing like they did every Friday night.

Hajime watched as their car drove away, and he heard Tooru groan from next to him.

“God,” he breathed. “I thought they would never leave.”

Makki snickered as they all followed Tooru back into his house, Tooru and Makki sitting on the couch dramatically as Hajime leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Mattsun followed suit.

“So,” Hajime said quietly. “Do you guys actually have any plans for tonight?”

Tooru scoffed. “Um, of course! To get _drunk_!”

Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Other than that?” He asked.

Tooru looked at Makki who only shrugged. He turned back to Hajime and smiled sheepishly. “We’ll figure it out later!”

Mattsun clapped his hands and walked to the center of the living room. “Who has the booze?”

“I don’t know,” Hajime said as he bent down to grab his bag, “but I brought food cause you never have anything here.”

Tooru gasped dramatically. “I have plenty of awesome snacks, Iwa-chan!”

“Oh yeah?” Hajime asked suspiciously. “Like what?”

Tooru opened his mouth to speak before closing it and sticking his tongue out, “Fuck you!”

“What’d you bring?” Makki asked, jumping up from his place on the couch to grab Hajime’s bag from his hands.

“Hey! Give it back,” he said as he tried to reach his bag from where Makki was holding it, but the other boy just pushed him away as he looked through it.

“Ooh,” he said before laughing. “What’s this?”

Makki pulled out the small green box that Tooru had given to Hajime that morning, still wrapped.

“That’s —“

“That’s my present to Iwa-chan!”

Makki and Mattsun turned to Tooru who was standing up and smiling slightly, and Mattsun quirked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Tooru suddenly blushed as he looked between the present and the three boys. He started playing with his fingers nervously.

Makki turned to Hajime and handed him the box. “Open it!”

Hajime blushed as well and looked to Tooru who was as red as a tomato. Hajime took the box cautiously before hearing Tooru cough lightly.

“Ah, you don’t-don’t have to open it now if you don’t want to —“

“No,” Mattsun said, “open it! I wanna see what it is!”

Hajime looked to Tooru once more before gulping and tearing the bow off. He ripped open the wrapping paper carefully before opening the box. He blinked at what he saw.

He picked up the object from the box and examined it, fighting a smile as he blushed.

“It’s a... a Godzilla keychain. I have a m-matching alien one...” Tooru murmured. “Mom’s friend makes keychains, so I... told her to make that for you...”

Makki and Mattsun looked at each other. The taller boy exhaled sharply and smiled. “That’s —“

“ _Adorable_ —“

“Are we gonna drink or what?” Tooru said loudly, flushing harder than ever.

Makki and Mattsun laughed as Hajime looked at the keychain, placing it back in the box and in his bag.

“I have the booze by the way, _Issei_ ,” Makki said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, of course you do,” Mattsun retorted, but kissed the boy on the head anyways.

Makki pulled out a bottle of vodka and one of tequila as Hajime walked over to stand next to Tooru.

“Hey,” he whispered as Makki and Mattsun immediately started drinking. “Thanks for the present.”

Tooru blushed again and giggled slightly, “It’s nothing —“

“I love it,” he said lowly as he looked at Tooru, and the other boy looked back at him.

Tooru blinked. “Y-Yeah?”

Hajime smiled softly as he nodded.

Tooru sighed. “Aw, look at Iwa-chan, being nice for once! Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Grumpy-Pants?”

Hajime deadpanned. “And now I regret being nice to you.” He flicked Tooru on the forehead.

“Ow! Hey, Iwa-chan! That was mean!”

He growled slightly as he took the bottle of vodka from Mattsun and took a long sip, coughing after but going right back at it after he stopped.

The boys then began drinking, and twenty minutes later, only half of the tequila remained, and all four of them were completely drunk.

They somehow ended up in Tooru’s room, Makki leaning his back against Mattsun’s chest as they sat on the floor, and Hajime leaning against Tooru’s bed with the other boy next to him.

Makki’s eyes lit up. “We should play truth or dare!”

Mattsun laughed as Tooru gasped and slurred, “That’s a great idea!”

Hajime groaned slightly. He had actually held back a bit from the alcohol, knowing they needed a somewhat sober person to watch over the rest of the boys. 

He was tipsy, but aware enough to know that truth or dare was a dangerous game to play when shit-faced.

“I’ll go first,” Mattsun said. “Hiro. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Makki drew out the word as he looked up at Mattsun.

Mattsun pretended to think as he looked up at the ceiling. “I dare you to take off your pants!”

Makki gaped as Tooru started laughing loudly, Hajime chuckling a bit as well, as he wasn’t one hundred percent sober either.

“Fineeee,” Makki slurred as he stood up, wobbling a bit as he kicked his pants off, wearing tight blue boxer briefs under his jeans.

Tooru was still laughing as Hajime whistled slightly, and Mattsun watched as Makki sat back down in his place between the boy’s legs.

Mattsun gulped as he suddenly put his hands down on Makki’s pale thighs, and Makki looked up at him with an amused expression.

“Sorry,” he choked out. “You’re just really _really_ hot.”

“Okay, okay,” Hajime said, waving his hands slightly. “Someone go!”

“I’ll go,” Makki said softly, turning to Tooru. “Oikawa! Truth or dare!”

“Hmmm, truth!”

Makki bit his lip as he thought, and Hajime started playin with his fingers.

“Ooh! Let’s do a fuck, marry, kill!”

Tooru gasped. “Yes! Oh my God, Makki you have the _best_ ideas!”

Makki laughed as he sniffed slightly. “Okay. Fuck, marry, kill... Kyoutani —“

Tooru made a disgusted face.

“— Kunimi —“

He giggled.

“— and Iwaizumi.”

Tooru stopped giggling and gulped. He blushed slightly, looking at Hajime quickly before clearing his throat.

Suddenly, he felt _very_ sober.

“Well,” he said, voice strained, “I think I’d have to fuck Kunimi, kill Mad Dog-chan, and —“

“Marry _Iwa-chan_?” Makki mocked the boy.

Tooru scoffed. “ _Of course_ I would marry Iwa-chan,” he said matter-of-factly, yet he still blushed crimson. “He’s a ver’ _reliable_ guy.”

Makki looked at him unconvinced, but dropped it. Hajime noticed Tooru’s blush, but he didn’t say anything of it either.

They continued playing for another ten minutes, all of the boys choosing truth. Makki suddenly scoffed when Tooru chose truth again, this time when he asked him. “You’re such a _pussy_!”

“Am not!” Tooru screeched. “I’ll do dare. Whatever!”

Makki chuckled as he whispered in Mattsun’s ear. The other boy looked shocked but nodded before Makki turned back to Tooru.

“Alright. I dare you to strip in front of _Iwa-chan_ and then give him a lap dance!”

Hajime visibly saw all the color drain from Tooru’s face.

All color flooded to his face, instead.

“W-What?”

Makki laughed loudly as Tooru stuttered out the word, face suddenly flushing in embarrassment.

“You heard me,” Makki said evilly. 

God, Tooru was gonna _kill_ him the next day.

Tooru slowly turned to Hajime and let out a shaky breath. He met the shorter boy’s eyes and gulped.

“I don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable,” Tooru said quietly.

Hajime inhaled sharply and shook his head. “No, no. It’s fine. It-It is a dare, after all.”

Hajime did tell the truth. He just didn’t let his excitement show.

So, in the next two minutes, the boys managed to walk into the living room where Mattsun placed a random chair in the middle of the room, sitting Hajime down in it.

He and Makki day down on the couch, ready for the embarrassment to start.

Tooru walked up to Hajime sheepishly, awkwardly standing in front of him before looking to Makki and Mattsun. He looked back to Hajime and gulped.

“S-So, I’m just gonna —“

“Oi!” Makki shouted. “Get on with it!”

Tooru’s face flushed and he turned to the two angrily. Mattsun was laughing. “Fuck off, you horny bitch!”

Makki stuck his tongue out at Tooru before the boy looked back at Hajime, picking at his nails slightly.

“Oikawa,” he laughed. “It’s fine.”

Tooru nodded before breathing deeply once and taking a step forward. He slowly took off his shirt, traveling his pale chest, the lean muscles on his stomach making Hajime’s mouth dry.

Makki suddenly gasped. “You should have Iwaizumi take off your pants for you!”

Tooru growled and looked at him. “Don’t push it.”

Hajime really wanted to do that.

Tooru unbuckled his belt slowly, looking down as he did so, before Mattsun yelled, “Hey! You’ve got to look at him at some point!”

Tooru gripped his belt tightly before looking up at Hajime slowly. They locked eyes, and Tooru continued to unbuckle his belt.

The action went straight to the boy’s cock.

He tried to shuffle a bit in his chair as his cock twitched, and he suddenly found himself trying to think of anything except Tooru’s dick.

It was hard to do that when his pants were suddenly around his ankles and being kicked off, and unfortunately for Hajime, he was wearing boxer briefs like Makki.

_Shit._

Tooru walked closer to him so that he was only a few centimeters away from the boy. He turned to Makki and Mattsun. “How long do I have to do it for?”

Makki giggled. “An _hour_!”

“Okay, we’re not _that_ mean. Just... five minutes s’fine.”

“Five minutes,” Tooru muttered to himself as he looked down at Hajime. “I’m really sorry about this —“

“Hey,” Hajime said as he shrugged his shoulders. He tried to look as calm as possible. “Do what you gotta do.”

Tooru only nodded once as he turned around rigidly, and before Hajime could say anything else, Tooru was sitting on his lap and grinding his ass down into  
Hajime’s clothed cock.

_Oh, fuck._

Tooru was hesitant at first; trying to stay away from Hajime as much as possible. God, the both of them were so fucking scared. Hajime probably more than Tooru, but still.

Tooru’s hands were shaking as he continued to grind down into Hajime’s lap, all before Makki barked in laughter.

“Oh God, Oikawa, turn the fuck around, this is _hilarious_!”

Tooru raised an eyebrow before he looked over his shoulder. His eyes went wide when he saw Hajime’s face.

His eyes were screwed shut, face flushed, and his mouth was open in pleasure while he let out little pants.

Tooru looked back to Makki who was still snickering, and then back to Hajime who obviously didn’t realize what Makki commented.

And, God, seeing Hajime’s face made Tooru’s confidence _spike_.

He stood up suddenly, to which Hajime let out a sort of confused and annoyed grunt, but when Tooru placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder and sat down facing him, the boy opened his eyes.

“W-W —“

Hajime’s question was cut off before he could even get a word out as Tooru rolled his hips into Hajime’s. The spiky-haired boy looked at the ceiling in attempts to suppress a low moan that was hanging in the back of his throat.

He failed.

Tooru smirked as he wrapped his hands around Hajime’s neck, grinding into him harder. It wasn’t long before Hajime’s hands found their way to Tooru’s hips, guiding him.

Everyone was silent, except for the panting and small groans and whines from the two boys.

Hajime was confused why it was so quiet.

He quickly looked to Makki and Mattsun, who, not surprisingly, were laying on the couch making out, Makki straddling Mattsun’s hip.

Hajime let out a small snort and let his head fall back.

“D-Dude,” Hajime whispered, out of breath and like he wasn’t in love with Tooru, “They’re fucking making out.”

Tooru snapped his head around and scoffed quietly as he looked back at Hajime. “Seems like something they would do.”

He wasn’t stopping. He could’ve stopped, because Mattsun and Makki weren’t watching anymore.

But he didn’t.

And Hajime was _so_ happy.

He moved his hands from his hips to Tooru’s chest, running them up and down before Tooru stopped his movements.

“Shit, sorry —“ He said a bit too loudly.

“Hey! What are you kinky fuckers up to over there?”

Tooru jumped off of Hajime and subtly covered his hard-on with his hands. Hajime did the same.

“I think — think we’re done here,” Tooru said quickly before grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom.

Makki looked to Hajime and scoffed. He was still drunk. “What’d you do?”

Hajime shrugged, only because he really didn’t know what he did.

Makki made a confused face and started to talk to Mattsun, leaving Hajime in the chair alone.

His head was spinning, and he shut his eyes tightly as he tried to make his hard-on go away.

And, thankfully, in a few minutes, it did just that.

He knew the rest of the night would be awkward, even if Tooru was still drunk, so he cleared his throat and suggested they do something.

“Hey. Let’s go play volleyball.”

Makki groaned, but he was smiling. “Dude, that’s like the best idea anyone’s had all night!”

Hajime chuckled and the three of them got up. They made their way to the back door where Makki and Mattsun exited, Hajime stalling in the hallway for a minute.

He turned around and went to the door of the bathroom, hesitating to knock on it before mustering up the courage to actually do it.

He knocked once. Twice.

And the door swung open.

“Iwa-chan!”

Tooru stood in front of him, his words still slurring, but he was clothed.

“Hey,” Hajime said quietly. “We’re gonna play volleyball, so —“

“That’s an amazing idea! C’mon, let’s go!”

And he dragged Hajime out to the backyard.

They began to play, and, as you would expect with four drunk teenagers playing volleyball at ten-thirty, they kept missing spikes and sets.

“Ugh,” Tooru said. “Why do we all _suck_?”

“‘S probably the vodka,” Hajime muttered, still tipsy.

Mattsun hummed and looked to Hajime. “Can you receive for me?”

“Only if you can hit it,” he retorted.

Mattsun growled and Makki laughed. Hajime agreed, running to the other side of Tooru’s net, and got into his receiving position. Makki threw the ball up to Tooru who set it, much like in practice that day.

Mattsun ran up and spiked it, and, with Hajime being tipsy, he had trouble staying focused.

He zoned out, his arms dropping as Mattsun hit the ball, it just grazing the net and flying onto the other side of the court —

All before hitting Hajime square in the face, knocking him onto his back.

He was out cold before he even hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all my goldfish have survived for a YEAR. larry n ed said fishy rights for more than three months 0-0


	3. “Really? You’re my husband?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwa-chan wakes up and realizes that he is completely and utterly fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even say anything this chapter is just chdhxhdjnsbd yOu’Re mY hUsBaNd?!1! wOw!1!1

Hajime opened his eyes slowly before closing them again, being blinded by bright lights and white walls.

He opened his eyes slower this time and looked at his arm, an IV inside of it. He swallowed a bit before clutching his head, a throbbing pain shooting through it.

He groaned, closing his eyes again, before he heard someone gasp.

“Iwa-chan!”

_Oh, great._

Hajime opened his eyes for the final time, and he was met with Tooru staring down at him from his seat next to the hospital bed he was in.

He looked... _different_.

“What the hell happened?”

Hajime sat up a bit, his head still hurting, and Tooru laughed a bit. 

“It was funny, really. One minute you were coaching, and then the next, Suki hits you in the face with a rogue spike!”

_Suki?_

Hajime shook his head. “W-Who? W-What?”

Tooru laughed again. “Katsuki?”

“W-Who’s Katsuki?”

Tooru groaned. “Oh God! Don’t tell me you’ve lost your memory!”

_Feels that way..._

Hajime’s thoughts were cut off when a doctor came into the room, a clipboard in his hands and a smile on his face.

“Ah! Iwaizumi-san! How are you feeling?”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed at the “san”. “I — Uh, my head hurts.”

The doctor laughed and walked over to Hajime, pulling out a light and telling him to follow it with his eyes. “Well, you _did_ get hit in the head with a volleyball!”

Tooru chuckled as well, but Hajime stayed silent. He looked back to Tooru and blinked. “Again. Who’s Katsuki?”

The doctor hummed as Tooru took Hajime’s hand and smiled warmly at him. Hajime looked down at their hands and gulped, suddenly feeling very hot.

“He might be a bit foggy for a while,” the doctor explained to Tooru before inhaling sharply. “You seem fine. I’ll give you some discharge papers so you can be on your way!”

“Thank you, sir,” Tooru said softly as he was given discharge papers.

The doctor left the room, and Hajime watched as he smiled at a small girl running down the hallways. She waved to him before she turned into his room, gasping when their eyes met.

“Papa!”

Hajime’s eyes went wide.

_Papa?_

The girl ran up to Hajime and threw herself on him, hugging him tightly before she looked up at him.

Hajime started blankly at the wall in front of them.

“Papa?” The girl asked, her voice full of concern.

“Hey,” Tooru said, waving his hand a bit in front of Hajime’s face. “Hello? Hey? Hajime?”

His eyes snapped to Tooru and he looked quite scared. He noticed for the first time that Tooru was wearing his glasses, and he looked _much_ more mature than he did earlier that day.

Hajime started laughing.

It started quietly, but it eventually became loud, manic laughter as he looked back at Tooru.

“S-Sorry,” he said, his laughter halting. “I’m-I’m still a bit foggy, I guess. I-I know who _you_ are, but just... Can you... how old am I?”

Tooru giggled a bit. “Thirty-one.”

Hajime eyes widened.

_That’s a lie. This-This is all a joke. It has to be. I’m eighteen. God, I just turned eighteen! I can’t-I can’t have a kid! No, this is — no!_

He looked at Tooru who looked more serious than ever, and he suddenly knew it wasn’t a joke.

_Oh, fuck. What the hell happened when Matsukawa hit me?_

Hajime’s hands started shaking at his answer, but he tried to keep his composure. “O-Okay. Okay. Wh-Where are we?”

“God,” Tooru laughed. “I can never remember the names of hospitals. Someplace in Tokyo. We live there.”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed. “‘We’?”

Tooru rolled his eyes. He looked to the girl. “Your father is useless, you know that, right?”

Hajime’s heart stopped.

“ _Father_?”

Tooru deadpanned. “See? What’d I tell you?”

The girl’s face dropped. “Do you... Do you not know who I am?”

Hajime’s eyes went wide. He sat up a bit and started shaking his head and laughing nervously. “No! No, no, sweetie,” the name flowing out of his mouth without any effort. “Like I said. A bit foggy.”

The girl smiled softly and Tooru laughed a bit. “Why don’t you help Papa not be as foggy? Maybe introduce yourself, practice for meeting your new assistant coach next week?”

The girl nodded and smiled wider before turning to Hajime. “Hi Papa! My name is Iwaizumi Katsuki, and I’m seven years old! I play volleyball like Daddy does and how you used to, and my favorite color is pink!”

Hajime smiled and laughed as she kicked her legs off of the hospital bed, and Tooru sighed and looked at Hajime.

“Do you need me to introduce myself too, or do you think you can try and remember me?”

Hajime laughed a bit. “Why don’t you introduce yourself anyways?”

Tooru raised his eyebrows and smiled, taking his hand away from Hajime’s. “Hello, Iwa-chan! My name is Oikawa Tooru, but I recently had it changed because I married the love of my life. And, well, I neglected to do it six years ago when the wedding was. Isn’t that right Suki?”

She giggled. “Sure is!”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Tooru laughed. “You, silly! So, Iwaizumi Tooru, at your service. So glad it’s not Oikawa. You can’t call me Loserkawa anymore, so that’s great!”

Hajime’s face fell.

He was married... to Tooru? The boy he was in love with when he was eighteen — he married him?

Does that mean —

“You’re my husband. And Katsuki is our-our daughter.”

Tooru nodded and laughed. Katsuki suddenly ran around to the other side of the bed and hopped on Tooru’s lap, giggling before she held Hajime’s hand.

“God, my head hurts _so_ much,” Hajime muttered. “Really? You’re my husband?”

Tooru rolled his eyes and Katsuki giggled again. “Look at your left hand, dummy!”

Hajime looked down to his left hand and, to his surprise and Tooru’s delight, there was a silver wedding ring on his finger.

 _Oh my God,_ Hajime thought. _I’m married. Oikawa is my husband. He’s Iwaizumi Tooru. Oh God, I have a daughter, holy shit —_

“Well,” Tooru said, finishing up filling out the discharge papers. _When did he start filling them out, anyway?_ “Let’s go home, shall we?”

Hajime blinked. _Home._

He liked it.

He smiled softly and ruffled Katsuki’s hair before looking at Tooru.

“Let’s.”

—

The drive home was quiet besides Suki’s mumbling to herself as she read, fingers tracing over the words while she curled up in her seat.

Tooru hummed and smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror, turning onto a quiet street that Hajime didn’t recognize.

Hajime had been calm earlier, but in reality, he was freaking the fuck out. How did he just skip thirteen years into the future? What the hell happened? Why can’t he remember anything?

He narrowed his eyes as he thought, his head still hurting and mind running in overdrive. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, _how_ it happened, but instead —

“Oik — Tooru,” he stuttered, shivering slightly at his Tooru’s name sounded on his tongue. “I’m-I’m still kinda foggy. Um, uh, how-how did-did we get together?”

Tooru barked a laugh, not seeming to care that Hajime couldn’t remember. “Oh, it was amazing. Suki, sweetie? Do you remember that time I told you about? When Uncle Mattsun hit Papa in the face with a volleyball, like you did today?”

Suki hummed in response and smiled brightly.

Tooru smiled too and they pulled into a driveway, the car stopping before Tooru sighed and looked at Hajime.

“So, Mattsun hit you in the face, and then you woke up the next morning in the hospital, and you just... said you loved me! It was... really sudden and I almost fainted cause I was like ‘Iwa-chan, I’ve loved you since we were like, twelve’ and you kissed me and voilá! We have been together ever since.”

Hajime blinked. So it happened right after Mattsun hit him?

“He always did need to work on his spikes,” Hajime muttered, and Tooru laughed.

“That’s my Ace, always so critical!”

Tooru opened his door and got out of the car, Suki doing the same. She ran around to grab onto his hand, and he took it and swung her around slightly as Hajime watched from inside the car. He smiled.

“Hey,” Tooru’s voice was muffled as the two looked at him. “Are you gonna get out of what?”

Hajime smiled a bit and nodded, following Tooru and Suki into their house.

 _Their_ house.

It was a simple place.

A decent sized living room could be seen when you walked in, and a small kitchen branched off of that room. There weren’t many things cluttering the room; it was quite open. 

Pictures of either Hajime and Tooru, Suki alone, or all three of them littered the walls, along with Suki’s artworks from school.

Hajime took off his shoes and watched as Tooru walked into the kitchen, Suki following suit. He glanced at the clock. It was just past noon.

“Iwa-chan! I’m gonna make Suki some lunch! Do you want anything?”

Hajime looked at Tooru who was standing next to the refrigerator, the man running a hand through his short, brown hair before pushing up his glasses slightly. 

Hajime shot him a lopsided smile. “Agedashi tofu?”

Tooru rolled his eyes and laughed. “Of course you would say that.”

Hajime smiled and shrugged. “What can I say? It’s amazing.”

Tooru chuckled and started preparing their food (Suki asked for ramen, as usual Hajime would soon find) whole Hajime sat down on the couch with Suki. She sat on his lap and talked to him about volleyball as he listened absentmindedly.

Suki eventually stopped talking, and because Hajime was deeply curious, he asked, “Darling, I’m still a bit foggy. Could you maybe... explain to me what me and your Daddy do for a living?”

Suki gasped and smiled widely. “Of _course_! Daddy’s a really _really_ good volleyball player! He’s even on the National team!”

Hajime‘s eyes widened. “Really?”

Suki smiled and nodded. “Yep! He’s a setter for Japan, with Tobio and Shouyou! Plus the giant Wakatoshi who lets me hang on his arm!”

Hajime laughed. “Really? He must be really nice.”

Suki nodded again. “He super nice! He has a scary smile, though... him and Tobio! I’ve been trying to teach them how to smile brighter and wider, but it just ends up being creepier. Oh! And the K-chans! I hang out with them a lot if Daddy and you are busy.”

“Who are the K-chans?”

“Keiji and Koutarou! Kou plays on the team with Daddy, and Keiji’s an editor! I don’t know what he edits, though. He watches me a lot. Our favorite Disney movie is Hercules!”

_Akaashi and Bokuto, then. From Fukurodani. We must be close._

Hajime nodded slowly. “Hmm. And what do I do, Suki?”

Suki bit her lip. “Something. I can’t remember.”

Hajime smiled softly and sighed, his head whipping around when he heard Tooru clap from behind them.

“Lunch is ready!”

Suki hopped off of Hajime’s lap and ran into the kitchen, Tooru immediately scolding her for running indoors.

Hajime got off of the couch slowly, before standing next to Tooru. He suddenly realized that he and Tooru had definitely grown more since high school. He was at least a few centimeters taller, and so was Tooru. He was still shorter.

They watched as Suki ate her ramen quietly, Tooru sighing before turning to Hajime and wrapping his hands around the shorter boy’s neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said quietly, and Hajime put his hands on Tooru’s hips as an instinct. “I don’t know what’d I do if you couldn’t remember who I was.”

“Mmm,” Hajime hummed, finally feeling almost okay with the situation, only because Tooru liked him back. “I don’t know what I’d do either.”

And, before he knew what had happened, Tooru had kissed him long and slow. He barely had time to react before Tooru pulled away and pushed a few pieces of hair off of Hajime’s forehead.

Hajime’s eyes were as wide as the moon.

Tooru laughed and raised an eyebrow. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

Hajime smiled and shook his head. “No, no. I just... feel like you haven’t been doing that a lot recently. I’ve... missed it.”

Tooru pretended to think for a second. “Then maybe I should do it a bit more, shouldn’t I?”

Hajime nodded slowly, and the two kissed again, with Hajime’s heart beating as fast as a race car. Tooru suddenly pulled away and kissed Hajime’s cheek before chuckling.

“Now. Go eat your food before you lose your appetite!”

Hajime smiled brightly and pecked Tooru on the lips again, only because he could, and sat across from Suki at the table.

She was only halfway done with her ramen, and as Hajime ate his tofu, he finally got a good look at her.

She didn’t look like either of them — she must have been adopted then. No surrogate. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly, and it almost reached her tailbone. She had two little strands of hair that always seemed to fall in front of her face when she looked down, even if she put them behind her ears or tied them back.

She had turquoise eyes which Hajime thought were enchanting, and her eyelashes were extremely long and curly. He thought they looked like spider legs — very cute spider legs, that is.

He smiled to himself as he finished up his tofu and she finished up her ramen. 

“Papa?” She asked quietly. She seemed liked a loud kid. “Can you help me with my school work?”

Hajime nodded. Now _that_ was something he could do.

He and Suki spent the next two hours going over simple math problems and English practice (Suki had the most trouble remembering what “fly” meant). It surprised Hajime how much about English he knew — he most certainly wasn’t fluent in it when he was eighteen, so how was he now?

After Suki finished up her school work, Tooru joined them in the kitchen, mostly just to check up on the two.

“Hey,” he said to Hajime as he sat down next to him. “How’s your head?”

Something that had been bothering Hajime (in the best way possible) since he woke up was how polite Tooru had become; he didn’t whine anymore when he talked, and he spoke with ease and purpose.

Hajime thought it was charming.

“A bit better,” he said honestly. “I think I’m gonna be a bit foggy for longer than we hoped, though.”

Tooru frowned and leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers. “That’s alright. I’m kinda having fun telling you about your life.”

Hajime smiled down at him, those big brown eyes looking back up at him in complete and utter admiration. He saw his opportunity and took it, bending down to peck the man on his lips before pulling away.

“Mmm,” Tooru said as he licked his lips. “That was nice.”

Hajime looked down to their hands and smiled, kissing him on the head as Suki finished packing up her things.

“I’m done!” She said happily. “Now what are we gonna do?”

Tooru sighed and pulled himself up from Hajime’s shoulder. “Well, we’ve got practice tonight, so you will be hanging out with Keiji-chan! And then, because you’ve been asking so much, you can spend the weekend with Baba and Jiji! How does that sound?”

Suki smiled brightly. “Yes! Ooh, I’m so excited! I’m gonna go pack now!”

She then proceeded to run into a room off of the hallway that led to the kitchen, which Hajime assumed was her room, and shut the door rather loudly.

“Hey, what do I do for a living?”

Tooru let out a short laugh. “You... are our trainer. You basically help with injuries and stretching and making sure everyone isn’t broken.”

Hajime nodded. “Did I... did I go to school for it?”

Tooru hummed. “Worst years of my life. You never had any time to anything, so I was always alone. Oh God, I hope you remember the actual medicine stuff. That really wouldn’t be good if you didn’t!”

Hajime gulped. “It wouldn’t, no.”

Tooru bit his lip and stared at Hajime, rubbing his thumb against the other’s hand lightly. “Why don’t we all go on a walk?”

Hajime let out a long breath. It was exhausting, not being able to remember. But he smiled, still.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love,,,,Suki,,,,so much,,,,


	4. “Stop whining, whiny.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally volleyball practice (iwa-chan is vvv smart, suki and bokuto are the brotp, and mama oikawa is the BEST BITCH)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the minecraft parody of murder of my mind stuck in my head for 2 days guys I hate it here

By the time six-o’clock practice rolled around, Hajime was as nervous as ever.

He and Tooru made their way to the gym where they practiced, and when they got there, Hajime caught sight of an orange-haired man walking with a taller dark-haired one.

His eyes were trained on them as he and Tooru got out of the car, and because he was watching them so intensely, Tooru sighed and locked their hands together, pointing at them slightly.

“You remember Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan, correct?”

Hajime looked at him as they started to walk towards the front doors. He nodded.

“They’re getting married in three months. Asked Suki to be the flower girl. She really loves Shouyou. The two of them — God, it’s like a hurricane of energy when they meet up, I’ll tell you.”

Hajime laughed and looked down at their hands, and Tooru started to swing them a bit.

“That,” Tooru began again, this time pointing at a taller man. “Is my forever rival, Mister Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s still as bland as ever, but he’s great with Suki and is a wonderful teammate. Looks out for everyone.”

A well-built man with white and black hair all slicked up was practically bouncing up and down at the doors, throwing an arm around Shouyou when they reached each other. They walked into the gym together.

“You remember Kou-chan — Bokuto? From Fukurodani? He’s that one. He really grew into his mental presence, don’t you think? His husband — Keiji-chan, Fukurodani’s vice captian from our third year? — he’s watching Suki right about now.”

Hajime hummed. “I still can’t remember much.”

Tooru sighed and squeezed Hajime’s hand. “You’ll be fine. Just... _Try_ to remember, alright?”

“Wow. I totally didn’t think of that.”

Tooru laughed as they reached the doors as well, unattaching their hands before walking through the doors, Hajime following suit.

They walked down a long corridor before they reached two large doors. They walked through it, and Hajime was astounded at the size of the gym.

“Holy shit,” he said under his breath.

Tooru laughed. “Holy shit indeed. I’m gonna go change, but, just in case you still forget, you usually hangout over at the bench with coach and if someone needs your help, they’ll just ask you.”

Hajime hummed, and Tooru quickly pecked him on the lips before smiling and turning to go to the locker rooms. “I love you.”

Hajime stilled.

He broke out into a wide smile and waved at the man. “I-I love you, too!” He called out, his voice breaking a bit from the happiness.

Hajime watched Tooru disappear into the locker room before sighing and walking over to the large bench where he saw their coach was standing. Or, at least he assumed it was their coach.

“Ah!” The man said as Hajime approached the bench. He recognized Bokuto who was sitting on it towards the end. “I have a feeling tonight’s gonna be a long one. You’ve already got someone in need of your assistance!”

Hajime laughed and smiled, quickly glancing down to his name tag. _Kikuchi._

“Well, you know Bokuto, Kikuchi-san.”

In reality, he probably knew Bokuto better than Hajime in that moment.

“Well, yes! Go on. I’ll call you over if we need anything.”

Hajime nodded and started walking over to Bokuto when Kikuchi stopped him.

“Ah! Don’t forget your clipboard!”

_That’d probably be helpful._

“Yes,” Hajime responded, taking the clipboard from him. “Thank you. I’m-I’m sorry, I’m a bit foggy today. Almost got a concussion during one of Suki’s practices!”

He tried to sound normal, but he was honestly just guessing what he acted like. Did Kikuchi even know about Katsuki? He must!

He laughed and Hajime relaxed a bit. “She does have a strong arm!”

Hajime smiled and nodded, waving slightly before he turned to Bokuto. He walked in front of him, and Bokuto’s eyes lit up.

“Hey, hey, hey, Iwaizumi! How you been!”

Hajime shrugged. “Alright. I’ve been better.”

_Been better? You just somehow traveled thirteen years into the future and are married to the love of your life but have no recollection of confessing to him. Of course you’ve been better._

Bokuto sighed and nodded. “So. Gonna check me out?”

And it finally hit Hajime that he had absolutely no idea what the fuck he was doing.

But he nodded. “O-Of course!” He sat down on the bench next to Bokuto, motioning for him to lift his ankle up onto his lap. 

Hajime blinked. He hadn’t even thought about Bokuto’s ankle until he was motioning.

He shook it off and ran his fingers over the skin there, pressing lightly and turning it slightly.

“I — You been staying off of it?”

His eyes widened. It happened again — he didn’t try and say that. He didn’t even know _what_ to say before he had said it. But, somehow, his brain then knew, and he was extremely grateful for it.

Bokuto nodded. “And icing it. It’s been feeling a bit better, but sometimes it feels kinda stiff, I guess.”

Hajime nodded. “Alright. Keep icing it, but you can practice today if you feel up to it.”

Bokuto smiled brightly. “Aw, yes! Thanks Iwaizumi! I’ll let you know if it hurts any more!”

Hajime smiled and watched as Bokuto beamed and ran onto the court where the rest of the team was stretching.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking down at his clipboard, curious as to what was actually on it.

He flipped through the papers on the clipboard — it was mostly just medical forms and notes about player’s injuries and specific training plans. He made mental note to look over those later. But when he reached the back of the clipboard, his lips twitched up slightly into a small smile.

_Hey, Iwa-chan!! Here’s your daily reminder of just how amazing you are. ‘Cause you’re like, really amazing!!!_

_You’re so so so beautiful but hot at the same time!!!It’s kinda weird??? And you’re so terrific, just in general!! Have an amazing day, and remember to breathe every once in a while!!! You tend to forget >.<_

_I love you so much!!!!  
Tooru xx ___

God, he was so _whipped_ , and he was so incredibly happy about it.

He stared at the note a bit longer, smiling harder at the small x’s next to Tooru’s name. It made his heart flutter.

“Heyyyy, Iwaizumi-san!”

Hajime quickly let the other papers fall back into their position on his clipboard as he looked up to face the voice, his cheeks burning slightly.

Hinata beamed. “I was just wondering if you’ve finished that workout routine you said you’d perfect for me. Honestly, the one I go through now is all like _wahhh_ and _fwump_. Y’know?”

Hajime blinked. He really didn’t know.

He laughed nervously, and stared down at his fingers that had somehow started flipping through the papers in his clipboard. Thank God for his thirty-year-old body and the knowledge he somehow knew.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his clipboard and smiled weakly as he showed Hinata. He went through the workout routine with him, without a stutter, that is, and then handed the piece of paper to Hinata who smiled brightly and thanked him.

“You’re the best, Iwaizumi-san! I bet it’ll be all like _bam!_ and _whoosh!_ now!”

He smiled and quickly placed it under a random water bottle on the bench before rejoining the rest of the team, who were starting to work on receiving drills.

The rest of practice went by smoothly — no one else seemed to need Hajime’s assistance, so he just sat on the bench for most of the practice and watched the men play.

His eyes were trailed on Tooru who was wearing a red t-shirt that read “Japan National Team” in kanji in the top left corner, which some others on the team were wearing as well.

Tooru watched intensely as one of his teammates revived the ball, sending it up into the air and over to him. He already had his hands up and ready as he watched Hinata approach him out of the corner of his eye.

“Shou-chan!”

He set the ball right into Hinata’s sweet spot, and the orange-haired man smirked as he hit a cross spike onto the opposite side of the net.

He landed on the ground and smiled happily, laughing a bit as Bokuto ruffled his hair and Tooru gave him a high-five.

Hajime smiled. Tooru seemed absolutely in love with his team, and he seemed to care for them a lot. Hajime breathed out shakily and bit his lip as he thought about how proud he was of Tooru, so proud of him for never giving up and making it that far.

Practice finally ended, and all of the players swarmed the bench, most sitting down and wiping their sweat with random towels, other drinking from their water bottles furiously.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru said happily as he walked over to him, hair slightly curly and matted from the sweat. He still looked beautiful to Hajime. “How’s your head?”

Hajime hummed, “Better. I’m not as foggy. You were great out there.”

Tooru beamed and kissed him on the cheek. Hajime blushed and rolled his eyes as Bokuto and Hinata made kissy faces and noises. Kageyama then proceeded to hit Hinata in the head with a towel, who then yelled at Kageyama for doing so.

“They... haven’t changed,” Hajime observed, chuckling a bit.

Tooru laughed and crossed his arms. “Yeah... no, they haven’t.”

Kikuchi then came over to the men and talked to them for a few minutes — mostly just about what certain people had to work on, and to remember to take care of themselves. Regular stuff.

“Hey,” Tooru said after Kikuchi finished talking, “I’m gonna go change. It looks like Keiji-chan and Suki are already here.”

He watched as Tooru waved over his shoulder and smiled. He turned around to see Keiji standing with a very excited-looking Suki who had a small pink backpack next to her, ready for that night.

“Papa! Daddy!”

Hajime smiled when he saw her, and she ran into his arms with a giggle. He picked her up and spun her a bit, slightly awkward because he hasn’t ever really done anything like that before, but looked at her with a smile anyway as he held her.

“How was Keiji-chan, darling,” Tooru asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled again. “Awesome! We watched Toy Story and then played Uno, and then we had a fashion show! Well, I only dressed up, but he said I looked beautiful and then we danced!”

Hajime laughed. “That sounds like it was fun. Are you ready to see Baba and Jiji?”

“Yup,” she nodded, “I’ve got my backpack ready and everything!”

Tooru smiled and Hajime put her down. He heard someone gasp from behind them, and saw Bokuto crouching down to look at Suki.

“Is that Iwaizumi Suki, Princess of the Enchanted Fields in the Sakura Kingdom?”

Hajime raised an eyebrow and Tooru laughed a bit. “She and Kou-chan gave this game they play — she’s a princess, he’s a knight defending her honor. It’s adorable,” he whispered.

Hajime muttered a small “ah” and watched as Suki stood up straight, pretending she had a long ball gown on as she walked over to Bokuto. He stood back up and bowed, and when she put out her hand while fighting a giggle, he took it and kissed it.

She finally let the giggle go, and Bokuto laughed as he turned around. She climbed on his back and he started to spin her around, making airplane noises as they raced up and down the court.

Bokuto was wearing a hoodie and jeans, which meant that he had already changed. It impressed Hajime, how fast he got changed after Kikuchi finished his speech. But, then again, Bokuto’s always been a speedy guy.

“Alright. They seem fine, and so do you. I’m gonna go,” Tooru said lightly before planting another kiss on Hajime’s cheek and starting off to the locker room.

Hajime smiled after him and looked over to Keiji who was waiting patiently. He bit his lip as he walked over to him, the man smiling as Hajime reached him.

“Iwaizumi-san, how are you?”

Hajime smiled. “Good, good. You?”

Keiji only nodded before looking over to Bokuto who was showing Suki his favorite volleyball to use during practice.

Hajime followed his eyes and laughed a bit when he realized who Keiji was staring at. “They’re great, aren’t they?”

Keiji hummed, pushing his glasses up a bit. “Yeah. Yeah, they really are.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they continued to watch Bokuto and Suki pass the ball back and forth to each other. Bokuto seemed to be making sure not to pass it to her too hard, which made Keiji’s heart warm.

“Iwa-chan!”

Hajime’s eyes darted over to Tooru who was walking over to the two with not one, but two sports bags in his hands.

He reached Hajime and held it out to him, and Hajime narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, right,” Tooru said before laughing. “This is your bag. You practiced with us one day, and you forgot it in the locker room, so I’m here to give it back like the amazing husband I am!”

Hajime took the bag without another word, but his movements stopped when he noticed the keychain on it.

Godzilla.

He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, but he couldn’t fight it when he looked down to Tooru’s bag and saw a matching alien keychain on it.

“What are you smiling about,” he asked quietly, standing a bit closer to Hajime.

“J-Just happy.”

Tooru hummed and smiled as Bokuto and Suki walked up to the three, a wide grin on both of their faces.

“Daddy, when can we hangout with Kou and Keiji again?”

Tooru smiled and took Suki’s hands before spinning her around a bit. She giggled and latched onto his legs, and he ran a hand through her hair. “Soon, baby. But you’re gonna see Baba and Jiji tonight, aren’t you excited about that?”

She nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

“Well,” Tooru said, holding out his hand for Suki to take. She did, but not before taking Hajime’s as well. He blushed. “We’re gonna drive you to Baba and Jiji’s house now, alright? And, maybe if you’re good, they’ll give you ice cream for dessert!”

She gasped and started to tug the two away, chanting _Ice cream! Ice cream!_ with determination, and Tooru laughed before turning to Keiji and waving. “Thank you again. I honestly don’t know why we’d do without you!”

Keiji blushed and smiled, nodding his head a bit as Hajime and Tooru were pulled away by Suki.

She did it all the way until they reached the car, where Tooru strapped her into her booster seat and then got in the passenger’s seat. Hajime stood outside the driver’s side door, stalling.

He never learned how to drive.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined a bit. “You don’t forget how to drive, do you?”

He gulped, and in that moment, he prayed to the Gods that his knowledge of driving was like that of his training.

“N-No, I-I do” he said while getting into the driver’s seat and buckling his seat belt.

And, just liked he prayed, his hands involuntary started the car and turned the wheel. He put the car in reverse and backed up, and he let out a breath of relief before they drove out of the parking lot.

Hajime learned that Suki was quiet when she wasn’t being asked questions or being spoken to in general. He assumed that she preferred to keep to herself, so the drive home was mostly silent.

Hajime didn’t even know where he was going; he just let his hands and feet guide him as he drove, streetlights illuminating the paved road.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Don’t your parents live back in Miyagi?”

Tooru shook his head. “They sold their house and moved to Tokyo so they could watch Suki if we needed them to. They knew how busy we would be. I’m honestly so thankful they did.”

Hajime hummed, and they turned down a small street. They drove down it for a bit before he stopped in front of a blue house, Suki nearly bouncing out of her seat as she tried to get her buckle open on her own.

Tooru sighed and laughed as he got out of the car and opened her door, helping undo the buckle. She immediately ran out of the car and up to the steps, knocking on the door violently as Tooru grabbed her suitcase and Hajime closed his door behind him.

The front door swung open, and an older version of Tooru’s mother opened the door. Hajime smiled.

“Suki,” she said happily as she picked the girl up. “Oh, baby, I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too, Baba!”

Tooru and Hajime walked up the steps and stood in front of Tooru’s mother. She smiled at them and put Suki down, hugging Tooru before kissing him on the cheek. “How are you,” she asked.

Tooru replied, “I’m great. She’s been bugging us for so long about seeing you guys!”

She looked from Tooru to Hajime before smiling and raising her eyebrows suggestively. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with —“

“No! No, no, no it _doesn’t_ ,” he interrupted her, blushing.

She hummed, unconvinced, and then looked back down to Suki. “Why don’t you go see what Jiji’s up to, sweetie.

She nodded and ran into the house, taking her shoes off hurriedly before running off again.

She smiled again and turned to Hajime. “And how have you been?”

Hajime smiled and nodded a bit. “I’ve been great, thank you. I hope you’ve been as well.”

She let out a loud laugh before scoffing. “I have _not_!” She shouted and then looked to Tooru who groaned in return.

“I’m _sorry_ I don’t text you every minute! I get busy! We both do!”

“Too busy to send me pictures from Suki’s volleyball practices?”

Tooru rubbed his temples, “That was _one time_ , Mom!”

She looked back to Hajime and smiled. “I’m glad _someone_ cares about me.”

Hajime looked over to Tooru and then back to her. “You know how Tooru is.”

“And how is _that_ ,” he scoffed.

Hajime sighed. “Whiny.”

His mother let out a loud laugh before smiling at Hajime. “You are my _favorite_ , goodness. Alright. I’ll let you two leave. The three of us will be just fine on our own!”

Tooru nodded and kissed her on the cheek, and the two waved a short goodbye to her before getting back in the car.

“She’s... also the same as I remember her.”

Tooru scoffed. “Oh my God, she’s such a nag! Honestly!”

Hajime laughed and rested his arm on the compartment between their seats as he began to drive away.  
Tooru gasped. “And _you_! You called me _whiny_! You’re such a bitch!”

Hajime sighed again. “Stop whining, whiny.”

Tooru huffed and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

The drive back was weird.

The atmosphere felt thick — neither boy was talking, but it felt like Tooru wanted to. He could see him shaking his leg a bit out of the corner of his eye, something he only did when he was nervous.

He thought it was practice. Maybe something happened? Someone said something — Kikuchi said something?

It wasn’t until Tooru shifted his position that he knew what was wrong.

Tooru moved closer to Hajime’s arm, leaning back into his seat as one of his hands moved closer to the man’s arm. He took one of his fingers and ran it up and down Hajime’s forearm, all the way up to his bicep.

Hajime shivered as Tooru did so, and when he looked down at Tooru, he was biting his lip.

Hajime seemed to speed up after seeing Tooru’s face, but he didn’t care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take me home country roads  
> to the place I belONGGGGG


	5. “I have a God as a husband.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey alexa, play ride by somo (y’all whoreknee:/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS. IS. JUST. SEX I-

They pulled into their driveway and Tooru opened his door quickly, grabbing his bag and walking up to the front door with purpose. He had a plan.

He had a plan and Hajime was, quite frankly, a bit terrified.

Hajime eyed him carefully as he locked the car and brought his own bag up the steps, watching Tooru fumble with the lock. He finally got it open, and sighed when he walked inside the house, immediately dropping his bag down.

Hajime dropped his own bag down as well, watching Tooru curiously as he shut the door behind him.

Tooru turned to him the second he heard the door shut, and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“So...”

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Suki isn’t here for the first time in a few weeks. We’re alone.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Hajime gulped, but he felt a wave of confidence flood over him.

_Thank you, thirty-one-year-old Hajime._

“I noticed,” he said, walking a bit closer to Tooru. 

He really didn’t know what he was gonna do — he was a virgin mentally, after all — but his now brain seemed to know, so he just went with it.

Tooru closed the gap between their bodies, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck as he stared at him and bit his lip. Hajime placed his hands on Tooru’s waist, pulling him even closer, and Tooru chuckled a bit.

“God,” he said after a minute. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Hajime’s brain basically exploded. He couldn’t think of anything to say because _fuck_ he was so in love with Tooru that it physically hurt him, and there he was, saying things like that. His stomach started to flutter at his words, and he smirked.

“I think I have an idea,” he said huskily, his body helping him out some more by making his hand travel down to rest on Tooru’s ass.

Tooru only raised an eyebrow, and connected their lips. Hajime kissed back feverishly because, in all honesty, it was like a dream come true. 

Tooru pulled him closer (if it was even physically possible) and swiped his tongue across Hajime’s bottom lip. The shorter boy responded by opening his mouth, and they let their tongues explore each other’s mouths.

“Holy shit,” Tooru muttered against Hajime’s mouth before letting out something between a whine and a moan, “I’ve missed this so much.”

Hajime chuckled darkly as he suddenly brought his hands down to Tooru’s ass and picked him up, causing the other boy to yelp out in surprise before giggling. “Words can’t even explain how much _I’ve_ missed it.”

Tooru wrapped his legs around Hajime’s waist and kept his hands locked behind his neck as he started to kiss him again.

Hajime still didn’t know where their bedroom was, but when his feet started taking him somewhere, he chose to trust them.

His assumptions were correct — he walked into a dark room before stumbling into the middle of it. He suddenly fell back, and his brain panicked for a moment, but when his back touched a mattress, he sighed in relief against Tooru’s mouth.

Tooru disconnected their lips and smirked before reaching over and turning on the lamp on his bedside table, it dimly lighting the room. He saw Hajime raise an eyebrow.

Tooru leaned down and licked a stripe up Hajime’s neck before reaching his earlobe, where he took it between his teeth and pulled. He put his mouth next to Hajime’s ear before whispering in it.

“I wanna see _every single detail_ of your face when I ride you.”

And, God, those words went straight to Hajime’s cock. He suddenly realized he was hard, harder than he’d ever been before, and his neck flushed when he realized Tooru was just as hard as he was.

Tooru bent down and kissed Hajime’s neck softly, his teeth grazing the skin before biting on it closer to his clavicle.

Hajime let his eyes roll back as Tooru marked him. He licked and sucked and bit and _God_ , Hajime was in heaven. He shivered under Tooru’s touch, and when he finally pulled away, a purple mark was already forming.

Hajime gasped when Tooru decided to grind his hips into Hajime’s, throwing his head back a bit in pleasure.

Hajime grunted slightly as Tooru continued to grind their hips together, and he tugged on the hem of Tooru’s shirt. “Fuck, take this off.”

Tooru giggled and leaned down to kiss Hajime lovingly. “Your wish is my command.”

He leaned back up and took his shirt off slowly, and Hajime’s throat went dry when he saw his chest and stomach, pale but muscles defined.

He couldn’t do anything but stare at Tooru, his hands laying lazily on the man’s hips, because, holy shit, he was _stunning_.

“What,” Tooru giggled after a minute.

Hajime shook his head and ran his hands up his chest. “Nothing. You’re just... God, you’re so beautiful.”

Tooru’s face flushed, but he just laughed instead. “Aw, look at Iwa-chan being nice to me for once!”

Hajime pinched his side and Tooru yelped, glaring down at him. “Shut up. I’m always nice to you.”

Tooru hummed as he suddenly pulled Hajime by the shirt, making him sit up slightly as he pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground.

Tooru bit his lip and smiled before humming happily. “I have a God as a husband.”

Hajime shivered as Tooru ran his hands over his chest, taking the time to brush his fingers over all of the defined muscles.

“I... don’t look t-t...that much different than you...” He forced out, the effect that Tooru’s hands had on him making his head spin.

Tooru scoffed as he moved back a bit on Hajime’s thighs and started to undo his pants. “Please. You could pick me up with one arm if you wanted to. I can’t even pick you up with both.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and Tooru tugged his jeans off, licking his lips as his hands ran across Hajime’s hard-on through his underwear.

“I should start a new religion,” he muttered, hooking his fingers under the elastic.

Hajime bit back a moan as Tooru brushed his hand across his erection. “A-And what is that?”

Tooru looked up at him through his eyelashes and smirked, finally tugging down his boxer briefs and letting out a short sigh. “A religion that worships your cock because, fuck, it’s amazing.”

Hajime scoffed but it morphed into a groan halfway through when Tooru took his cock in his hand. “You... say the stupidest shit, you know that right?”

“Mmm,” Tooru hummed as he used Hajime’s precum to slick up his cock. “I’m right though. And you love me, so.”

Hajime let out a shaky breath as he watched Tooru bend down a bit further and lick a stripe up his member, a low moan escaping his lips as he did so.

Tooru laughed at bit at Hajime’s reaction, and licked a few more stripes up the side of his cock.

After a minute of kitty licks while Hajime’s low moaning filled the room, Tooru lowered his head down onto his cock with no warning, making Hajime groan even louder than before.

He was honestly surprised with himself. It was obviously due to his bodily maturity at thirty-one, but the fact that he didn’t cum in less than a minute shocked him because he was technically still a virgin.

Tooru started to bob his head up and down, and Hajime ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair before tugging a bit, making the man moan loudly against Hajime’s cock.

Tooru let his tongue explore Hajime’s dick as he continued to suck it, cheeks flushed from taking him so deep and spit drooling down his chin.

Hajime started to let out little pants as he tightened his grip on Tooru’s hair, all before letting out a low whine when Tooru removed his mouth from his dick with a pop.

“I was gonna do it earlier but,” Tooru sighed, staring up at Hajime through his eyelashes, “I didn’t have time, and honestly, I’d rather have you do it.”

Hajime didn’t understand what he meant until Tooru stood up and took his pants off, along with his underwear. He suddenly stood naked in front of Hajime, and he was having trouble focusing on anything except Tooru’s erection.

Hajime wanted to _devour_ him.

He walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube before tossing it on Hajime’s stomach.

He blinked. Tooru wanted him to...

Hajime’s cock twitched.

Tooru scoffed. “You can’t do it if you’re on your back, silly!”

So Hajime stood up slowly, watching as Tooru laid down where he just was, bringing his knees up a bit and biting his lip as he watched Hajime kneel on the bed in front of him.

Hajime’s eyes shot down to realize that he was opening the lube and squirting some onto his finger. He watched in awe as he confidently brought his middle finger down to Tooru’s hole, listening to him gasp in pleasure as he traced around the rim before pushing in.

Tooru moaned a bit, and Hajime looked up to see him biting his lip.

Hajime started to move it in and out a bit, wanting to hear more of Tooru’s sounds, and he got what he wanted. Tooru began to whine and moan as he pushed back onto Hajime’s finger, signaling that he wanted another one to be put in.

Hajime obeyed his wish. He pulled out his fingers and Tooru whined for a second, until Hajime squirted more lube onto his index finger and pushed them back in.

Tooru was louder that time — he moaned and his back arched up, and his breath began to quicken as Hajime started to scissor them in his hole.

Muffled words spewed out of Tooru’s mouth as he but down on his forearm, but he suddenly cried out in pleasure when Hajime brushed against his prostate.

“Oh my God, Iwa-chan, _right there, yes_!”

Hajime’s dick was impossibly hard as he listened to Tooru moan. He looked up at Tooru whose face was red, his eyes fluttering back into his head when Hajime pushed against his prostrate again.

“Fuck, fuck, I-I’m ready. Shit, Iwa-chan —“

Hajime pulled his fingers out of Oikawa and wiped them on the bed, watching as Tooru breathed heavily and sat up. “Get on your back.”

Hajime complied, laying down on his back as Tooru straddled his hips. He grabbed the lube and opened it, to which Hajime inhaled sharply.

He raised an eyebrow. “No condom?”

Tooru shook his head and laughed. “I haven’t been able to do this in three weeks. I need to feel you.”

Hajime only nodded wordlessly, inhaling sharply as Tooru spread the lube over his dick. He swiped his thumb over the slit, smirking as Hajime bucked his hips up and gasped.

“Will you hurry up, Shittykawa?”

Tooru whined and frowned. “Hey! We’re married! You can’t call me those names anymore! I’m not even Oikawa anymore.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna tease me all night?”

Hajime blinked. He didn’t know where that confidence came from, but he wasn’t complaining. Tooru looked like he wasn’t either.

Tooru giggled and lined himself up with Hajime’s cock, inhaling sharply as he fit the head in.

Hajime’s hands flew to Tooru’s hips. He gripped them fiercely, a small groan falling from his lips.

Tooru continued to sink down onto Hajime’s cock, placing a hand on his chest for support as he bottomed out. He breathed shakily before looking down at Hajime and smiling. “You look great like this.”

Hajime couldn’t think. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at Tooru, and he could only manage to moan at the feeling of Tooru around him.

He sat there for a moment before taking a deep breath. He suddenly lifted himself up, slowly, before sliding back down all the way. He moaned loudly.

Hajime guided Tooru’s hips up and down as he continued his motions slowly, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth wide open and smiling.

“God, you feel so good,” Hajime forced out before moaning when Tooru suddenly sped up.

He stopped moving up and down, becoming more comfortable in their position, and started to roll his hips down onto Hajime’s cock.

Hajime moved Tooru’s hips with him, and when Tooru suddenly started to bounce down onto his cock, his breath quickened immensely.

“Yes, fuck yes, Iwa-chan. So good, so good —“

It took all of Hajime’s strength but it was worth it, flipping Tooru over so he could fuck into him. He couldn’t hold back.

He didn’t even start slow, animalistic growls coming from him as he pounded into the taller man. Tooru moaned loudly as he did so, reaching up and around to scratch down his back. He let Hajime’s name spill out of his mouth like it was his favorite song, the childhood nickname sounding so lewd on his tongue.

“F-Fuck, Iwa — _Hajime_ , faster, faster —“

Hajime groaned at the name and did as Tooru told him, feeling as his climax approached quickly. He leaned down and kissed Tooru harshly, holding his fave in his hands as his thrusts became sloppier.

“T-Tooru, gonna —“

“Yes, yes, Hajime, cum for me —“

Hajime did so, spilling into Tooru as he groaned. His thrusts only became quicker when he realized Tooru hadn’t came yet, and as he rode out his orgasm, he leaned down to whisper in Tooru’s ear.

“Fuck, Tooru. Cum, baby,” he whispered, voice gravely as he took Tooru’s cock in his hand and started to pump it. “You look so pretty, baby. I bet you’d look even prettier cumming, though. So, so close, baby, come on —“

“Hajime,” Tooru’s voice broke, “I love you. Love you so much. So much, much —“

Tooru moaned once more as he came onto his stomach, and Hajime kissed the shell of his ear lovingly as he did so. “I love you, baby. Love you, Tooru.”

Tooru exhaled deeply as he finally came down from his high, looking up at Hajime with glossy eyes. Hajime pulled out, but he stayed in his position over Tooru. Tooru smiled.

“I love you, Hajime,” he said softly, taking Hajime’s head in his hands and kissing him on the lips lightly.

Hajime kissed him back and smiled against his lips. “I love you too, Tooru. More than you could ever imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey alexa, play take me to church by hozier (please)


	6. “I forgot that you like Taylor Swift.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taylor swift, more volleyball practice, plus suki’s game and thirty-one-year-old makki and mattsun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I hate school so much. I’m literally writing these notes while procrastinating my work hehehehe

“Papa! Let’s play the question game!”

It was the next day, and they were in the car driving home from Tooru’s parent’s house. That morning, Hajime half expected to wake up and be eighteen again, but he definitely wasn’t disappointed when he woke up in his and Tooru’s bed.

Hajime looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes met Suki’s who was practically bouncing out of her seat.

“What’s the question game,” he asked quietly, focusing on the road again.

Tooru was asleep in the passenger’s seat, one of his hands locked with Hajime’s.

“You can ask me questions! I know your brain is kinda messed up right now, so maybe if you ask me questions and I answer them, you’ll remember!”

_God, she is so adorable._

Hajime smiled at looked at her again. “That’s a good idea. But not too loud — Daddy’s asleep and I don’t wanna wake him, okay?”

He saw Suki nod, and his eyes fell back on the road. He hummed a bit like he was thinking and then smiled. “What is... your favorite subject in school?”

“Math! I _love_ math!”

Hajime nodded. “What’s your favorite book,” he asked, as she was always reading.

She gasped. “There’s this book by some American author I really like — I think it’s called _Holes_? It’s about this guy who digs holes as a punishment for stealing a famous guy’s baseball cleats!”

Hajime nodded. He’d heard of the book before, but he’d never actually read it.

“Mmm. Maybe I can start reading it to you again at bedtime, hmm?”

Suki nodded enthusiastically. “Papa! Ask me another question!”

Hajime laughed and nodded.

They spent the rest of the car ride asking and answering questions, Tooru still asleep next to Hajime. Hajime learned that Suki was in the top of her class, but didn’t like to brag. He also learned that she wanted to be a setter like Tooru, and she had been practicing a lot recently to try and improve. Her first real game was in a few days, and she couldn’t wait.

He found out some random facts about her — her favorite food at the moment was ramen, which he had suspected from how excited she was to eat it at lunch the day before. Her favorite singer wasn’t Japanese — it was Taylor Swift, and Hajime thought it was the cutest thing ever.

He also learned that she tried to learn how to play the piano a few months ago but gave up only after a week. She said it hurt her fingers. Her favorite animal was a frog, and Hajime imagined her as one because of how much she bounced around with energy.

They pulled up to the house and Suki immediately opened her door and slammed it behind her, running up the steps to the house. She had left her bag in the back, so Hajime reached back and grabbed it before his eyes fell on Tooru.

He was still asleep, and there was a small trail of drool dripping down his chin. His chest moved up and down as he breathed steadily, and his cheek was pressed up against his shoulder so it squished it against his face.

Hajime smiled and bent down, moving the hair away from his forehead before he planted a kiss there. Tooru’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at Hajime.

“We’re home,” Hajime said quietly, and he watched as Tooru stretched. He lifted his arms above his head and groaned deeply, smirking at Hajime when his shirt rode up to reveal a sliver of skin on his stomach.

Tooru giggled as he let his hands fall, biting his lip before watching Hajime swallow dryly.

“You are... the most infuriating person.”

Tooru laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt before he got out of the car, Hajime grumbling as he followed suit.

The rest of their day wasn’t that eventful — it was a Saturday, which was the only day out of the week where Tooru didn’t have practice and Hajime didn’t have to work.

Hajime was watching TV on their couch with Suki when Tooru suddenly grabbed the remote and turned it off.

“Hey, we were watching that!”

Suki’s mouth gaped. “Yeah, we were watching that!”

Tooru scoffed as he put the clicker down. “It was Animal Planet. I think you’ll live.”

“But they were talking about _turtles_!”

Tooru gasped and suddenly picked Suki up. “Oh my God, _turtles_?!”

She giggled and Tooru laughed, putting her down. “I was just thinking that we could have a dance party, but if you wanna watch Animal Planet instead...”

Suki gasped. “I wanna listen to Taylor Swift!”

Tooru looked to Hajime and they both started to laugh, but Tooru nodded. “Oh, I’d love to listen to Taylor Swift.”

Tooru unlocked his phone and bent down so Suki could scroll through all of Taylor Swift’s songs. She hummed before loudly screaming _stop!_ when she saw a certain song.

“That one! That’s my favorite!”

Tooru laughed and reached out his hand for Hajime to take. He did so with a smile and Tooru pulled him up. He pressed play on his phone and when they lyrics started, Suki started dancing happily.

_I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That’s what people say, mmh-mmh  
That’s what people say, mmh-mmh_

Tooru let go of Hajime’s hand and started to dance with Suki, smiling at the shorter boy before grabbing Suki’s hands and dancing with her.

Hajime watched with a dumb grin on his face as they did so, Tooru glancing to him and groaning.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan! Dance!”

Hajime bit his lip. “I’m fine with watching.” He was never much of a dancer.

Suki whined. “Papa! Dance with us!”

Hajime sighed. How could he say no to that adorable face?

Tooru held out his hand and Hajime took it. Tooru suddenly pulled him closer and Suki caught his other hand, and they all started dancing together.

_’Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

The music flooded into the laughter, all three of them moving with the tune. The song continued on, and Suki sang along with the music, despite not knowing what the lyrics both were and meant.

The song eventually ended, and Tooru giggled as he picked up his phone. “Now _I’m_ gonna choose a Taylor Swift song.”

Hajime smirked and laughed a bit. “I forgot that you like Taylor Swift.”

Tooru looked a bit offended. “Yes, Iwa-chan, I have since high school. I think she is very talented. Don’t judge me.”

Hajime bit his lip. “I’m not judging. She _is_ talented. And if you like her, I like her too ‘cause I think you’re amazing and trust your music taste.”

Tooru smiled brightly and blushed. “Suki, sweetie, tell your Papa to stop talking because if he continues, my face will be as red as a tomato.”

Suki turned to Hajime and pointed a finger at him. “Stop complimenting Daddy!”

Hajime held up his hands and Tooru pressed play, and he immediately sighed in happiness.

_He said, "Let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city away from the crowds"  
I thought, "Heaven can't help me now"  
Nothin' lasts forever_

He put his phone down and started swaying a bit to the music, humming along. He grabbed Hajime’s hand and pulled him closer, locking his hands around his neck. Hajime’s fell to Tooru’s hips naturally.

Suki somehow managed to stand between them, clutching onto Hajime with her face pressed into his stomach. 

The three of them swayed together, Tooru starting to rake a hand through Hajime’s hair.

_Say you'll remember me  
Standin' in a nice dress  
Starin' at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah, ha  
Wildest dreams, ah, ha_

Tooru kissed Hajime softly, his own lips just barely reaching the other man’s. He smiled.

“Papa,” Suki said from down at his stomach. He looked down to see her staring up at him. “Thank you for not forgetting us.”

Hajime smiled. “How could I?”

Suki smiled and buried her face into Hajime’s stomach again. “I love you.”

Hajime felt his heart swell at her words and he stroked her hair with one of his hands. “I love you too.”

Hajime looked back up at Tooru and sighed.

“I love you, Hajime,” Tooru said quietly before kissing him again. “ _Unbelievably_ so.”

Hajime couldn’t even respond. In return, he kissed Tooru once more before they rested their foreheads together, listening along to the song.

They got so caught up in each other that it came as a surprise when the song suddenly ended, and all of Taylor’s songs started playing on shuffle.

Tooru threw his head back and laughed, unlatching his hands from behind Hajime’s neck. He walked away from him slightly, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh before sighing and standing up straight. He started dancing alone, and Suki detached herself from Hajime pulled Tooru’s hand, starting to dance around the living room with him.

She and Tooru suddenly looked to Hajime and started singing together loudly, “State the obvious, I didn’t get my perfect fantasy. I realized —“

“You loved yourself more than you could ever love me,” Hajime joined in, rolling his eyes and walking over to them.

Tooru gasped and Suki laughed as they started dancing together and singing, “So go and tell your friends that I’m obsessive and crazy, that’s fine you won’t mind if I say. And by the way...”

It was Tooru’s favorite Taylor Swift song. That’s the only reason he knew the words. He definitely didn’t like it or anything.

“I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive!”

Suki dragged them around the living room, dancing as she sang, “You’re a redneck heartbreak who’s really bad at lying! So —“

Tooru joined in, “Watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far as I’m concerned, you’re —“

“Just another picture to burn!” Hajime finishing it off.

And, on that day, they quite literally did dance the night away.

—

At six o’clock the next day, Hajime watched Tooru run onto the court with a wide smile on his face.

He smiled as well, the expression clearly contagious before he turned to Bokuto on the bench. He was there for his final ankle check up, and boy was he excited.

“So, Iwaizumi. You think I’m good?”

He was practically bouncing up and down as Hajime examined his ankle. He smiled brightly. “I do. It seems like it’s mostly healed, so besides over working yourself which you shouldn’t do in the first place, I’d say you’re perfectly fine.”

Bokuto beamed. “Seriously? Oh my God, dude, you’re so amazing! I-I’m gonna go stretch, but thank you! Fuck yeah!”

He ran over to the group where they were stretching and started to talk to Hinata who beamed just as bright at his words.

Practice was pretty boring — well, for Hajime. He thought Tooru had a bunch of amazing sets that he would praise later.

When practice ended, he watched Tooru wave to him before disappearing into the locker room. He turned around to see Suki standing with Keiji, gasping when she saw Hajime.

“Hi, Papa!”

He smiled and walked over to them, scooping up Suki in his arms and peppering kisses over her face. She giggled and latched onto him, and they both waited for Tooru to come back.

He did minutes later, no bag on his arm. Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s your bag?”

Tooru smiled. “I only bring it home on Friday to do my laundry. I keep it here usually.”

Hajime nodded and he saw Keiji’s eyes lit up in the corner of his eye when Bokuto walked over to them.

“Hey, hey, hey! How’s little Miss Suki doin’ today?” He asked, holding up his hand for a high five.

She gave him one and he hissed and smiled. “God, you’re so strong! Maybe even stronger than me!”

Laughter scattered amongst them, and Bokuto ended up at Keiji’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“And how are you,” he said quietly, kissing Keiji on the lips softly. 

Keiji hummed. “Amazing.”

Bokuto smiled and Keiji wrapped an arm around his waist. They said their goodbyes to the three before leaving the gym in each other’s arms.

“They are so cute it’s _disgusting_!”

Suki giggled and Tooru kissed her on the forehead before turning to Hajime. “So, are you excited for tomorrow?”

Hajime’s blood ran cold as they left the gym. He gulped. He waited for his brain to force words out, indicating that he actually did know what tomorrow was, but nothing came out.

“I — I don’t know what tomorrow is,” he said weakly, letting Suki down so she could walk in between them.

Tooru smiled. “Makki and Mattsun are driving down here for the week. We’re having dinner with them tomorrow, after they watch Suki’s game, that is.”

Suki beamed. “I haven’t seen Uncle Makki and Mattsun in —“ she counted on her fingers, “— four months!”

Tooru nodded. Hajime raised an eyebrow and smiled. “They’re still together?”

“God, yes. It’s so _amazing_! They got married during university! It was annoying, honestly, cause I always thought that we would get married first.“

They reached the car suddenly which startled Hajime because he didn’t even remember walking out the doors, but he got in the driver’s side anyways.

Tooru continued talking when he buckled his seatbelt, Suki humming in the back. “They couldn’t actually have their wedding until they were done with university because everyone was so busy, but when they did it was _gorgeous_! You were Mattsun’s best man and I was Makki’s and, oh, it was just incredible!”

Hajime smiled at the fact. He’d always wanted to be someone’s best man. It was slightly saddening that he couldn’t remember it.

“What was our wedding like,” Hajime asked.

Tooru suddenly covered his mouth, muffled laughs fighting their way out. 

“Oh, God, it was horrible. I mean, it was amazing, but everything that _could_ go wrong _did_. First, Makki literally tripped _into_ the cake, and then he proceeded to try and pick it all up because he’s a moron.

“And before that, the florists cancelled like, twenty times because they kept getting our confirmation sheets! It was so infuriating, oh my God. And-And then, the pork was undercooked and everyone who ate it hot food poisoning and I thought, ‘Wow, it would great if Iwa-chan and I could fly to Italy and drink sangrias on a beach at sunset instead of having to deal with this!’.”

Hajime exhaled deeply as they reached their home. “That... doesn’t sound pleasant.”

Tooru scoffed as he opened the car door. “It wasn’t!”

But, Hajime was still sad he missed it. The food poisoning and all.

They next day came quickly. Suki’s game was at eleven in the morning, and Makki and Mattsun told Tooru they would meet them there.

So, Hajime sat on the stands at the gym quietly, tapping his foot as Tooru looked at his phone. He watched Suki warm up with her team, and, he Kikuchi wasn’t lying when he said she had a strong arm.

She had said she wanted to be a setter, but when Hajime watched her spike a ball down onto the opposite side of the court, he was blown away. 

“I know Suki wants to be a setter but she’s be a great wing spiker,” Hajime said, looking to Tooru.

Tooru sighed. “I tried to tell her that she should want to be one. God, if I had had that much power at her age I _so_ would’ve wanted to be a wing spiker.”

Hajime watched her for a few more minutes, smiling when she stopped to laugh with her teammates. He jumped suddenly when Tooru gasped.

“Makki! Mattsun!”

He looked over to where Tooru had his head turned to and smiled softly when he saw Makki and Mattsun walking towards them.

“Oikawa! You’re still as pale as ever!” Makki said loudly as he hugged him.

Tooru punched his shoulder. “I’m not that pale, you bitch! And, it’s Iwaizumi now, so.”

Makki’s eyebrows raised. “You finally changed your name?”

Tooru nodded happily, and Hajime couldn’t help but smile as well. “Yes, finally! God, I’m so happy!”

Makki narrowed his eyes. “Did you only change it so he couldn’t call you Shittykawa anymore?”

Tooru hesitated but waved his hand in the air dismissively, “No. I had other reasons, too.”

Mattsun gave Hajime a short hug and then Tooru one, and when Makki finally stopped talking to Tooru, he threw himself onto Hajime. It practically knocked the wind out of him.

“Iwaizumi, how are you,” he said with a smile on his face. Hajime noticed his hair was longer, and he had a slight stubble on his chin. Mattsun’s hair was also longer,, and he seemed to have some sort of a beard forming. “You still a big grumpy pants?”

Hajime laughed. “I believe we saw each other, what, four months ago? You’re acting like I haven’t seen you in over a decade!”

Well, that was sorta true.

Makki shrugged and he and Mattsun sat down next to Tooru and Hajime. “I just like teasing you.”

Makki gasped before turning to Tooru. “Oh my God, you’re Iwa-chan _too_ now!”

Tooru’s mouth went wide and he pushed Makki.

The game eventually started and, quite frankly, went quickly. Suki’s team won both sets, and she practically carried them in points. Hajime was beaming when they walked up to her after the game.

She smiled and ran into his arms. “Papa! Did you see that? Did you see how good I was?”

Hajime pulled away and smiled. “I did, you were amazing!”

She shone again and turned to Makki and Mattsun who were smiling at her. “How’s my favorite niece?”

She ran into their arms and Makki stroked her hair a bit. Tooru rolled his eyes. “You’re not even related to us!”

Makki only smiled and shrugged.

“Did _you_ think I played well, Uncle Makki?”

He nodded. “Though, Uncle Mattsun and I could probably beat you guys in a two-on-three.”

Suki gasped. “You’re on! Tomorrow, our house! I’m gonna beat you so hard you’ll _cry_!”

Hajime’s eyes widened. _She definitely takes after Oikawa._

They all laughed, and Suki rode on Makki’s back as they walked out of the gym, catching up as they smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I believe that turtles should be considered humans as well.”
> 
> -Iwaizumi Katsuki, probably


	7. “Boo-hoo, Iwa-chan’s so sad!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with da BOYZ 0.0 ((((ft a lil bj cause WHORE. KNEE.))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all we’re almost done and I’m publishing these chaps one after the other and it’s almost one am and I have school tmrw (today) uhhh oOPS

Dinner came soon enough. The two had persuaded Kikuchi to let them out of practice an hour short, but he must have been feeling quite generous because he said that the two could skip that practice if they wanted.

They, of course, took the opportunity.

It was six-thirty, and Tooru had left just Hajime to his own devices in the clothing department when he had to drive Suki over to his parent’s house again to spend the night.

He was sitting on his bed, not even attempting to look through his closet because he had already gotten a glimpse of all of the dress clothes he had.

And, boy, he really _didn’t_ want to look through them all.

The bedroom door suddenly swung open and Tooru walked into the room with an eyebrow raised.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

Hajime coughed as he looked down at his clothes, his boxer briefs practically laughing at him as he sat there almost naked.

“I, um, seem to have forgotten how many clothes I have.”

Tooru blinked.

“Oh, Iwa-chan,” he said as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I forgot that you’re used to owning just a t-shirt and shorts to wear.”

Hajime growled. “Shut up. Just — help me.”

Tooru looked at Hajime and offered his hand, helping him stand up. “What’s the magic word?”

Hajime flushed a bit. “Please.”

He quirked an eyebrow.

“Please _Tooru_.”

Tooru’s cheeks reddened slightly and he laughed nervously before walking into their closet. “Sorry. You’re just... I didn’t want to get a boner before dinner.”

 _Hajime_ almost got one from Tooru’s words.

Tooru shook himself slightly and let out a deep breath before smiling. “Alright, let’s see!”

He rummaged through the closet for a bit before saying “ah” and coming back out with a black button-down and matching tight pleated pants. He held them up to Hajime and smiled.

“This is my favorite outfit of yours for when we go out, because your ass is absolutely _phenomenal_ in these pants and, God, so are your arms in the shirt.”

Hajime blushed. “O-Oh. Then I’ll wear that I guess.”

Tooru smiled again. “Good! I’m gonna go brush my teeth and fix my hair ‘cause I was smart and got dressed earlier.”

Hajime nodded and took the clothes from Tooru, watching as he walked to their bathroom door. He stopped as he got a foot inside and turned around, ears red.

“If you’re not dressed when I come back out, I’m forgetting our dinner plans because I definitely won’t be able to _not_ get a boner if you’re in your underwear.”

He smirked slightly before shutting the bathroom door, and Hajime had to breathe a bit to stop himself from getting one.

After a minute, he started to dress, buttoning up his shirt and slipping on his pants. He grabbed a random pair of black socks from his drawer and then the only dress shoes he seemed to have and put them on.

He knocked on the bathroom door and when he heard a muffled “come in” he opened the door, blinking slowly at the scene he saw before him.

Tooru was simultaneously brushing his teeth while putting what looked like some type of product in his hair. He smiled at Hajime. “Hey! You look great!”

Hajime looked down at his outfit and scrunched up his nose. Tooru spit into the sink and rinsed his brush before rinsing his mouth as well.

Hajime waited until Tooru was done styling his hair to sigh, smoothing out his shirt a bit. “I don’t know. I feel like something’s missing.”

Tooru looked at him with furrowed brows. His eyes lit up. He walked closer to Hajime and started to roll up his sleeves a bit, and Hajime suddenly felt better.

Tooru stepped back and looked at Hajime. “God, you’re so sexy.”

“You never stop talking, do you?”

Tooru shook his head and laughed.

Hajime examined Tooru’s outfit and swallowed slightly. He was wearing a plain white fitted t-shirt with a navy blue blazer on top of it. Hajime thought that his matching blue dress pants accentuated his legs nicely, and that his whit tennis shoes tied the outfit together.

“You look gorgeous.”

Hajime hadn’t been that blunt before, and Tooru was caught off guard by it. He stood frozen in place for a moment before burying his head in his hands and groaning, “Iwa-chan!”

Hajime smiled and reached out to remove his hands from his face, and Tooru looked up at him sheepishly. “Let’s go.”

Tooru bit his lip and slapped Hajime in the shoulder before giggling at him.

“Why do you always want to hurt me?”

Tooru ran off to the bedroom and continued laughing.

“Boo-hoo, Iwa-chan’s so sad!”

Hajime ran after him, mad, but his smile told a whole other story.

The finished getting ready and drove to the restaurant the four agreed to meet at. It was a nice place — it definitely _looked_ fancy from the outside.

They walked inside and Tooru suddenly grabbed Hajime’s hand before squeezing it and letting it go. Hajime thought it was a bit weird, but knowing Tooru, it probably happened a lot.

Hajime watched Tooru look around a bit before huffing. “They said that they would get a table and we could find them. Makki’s such an asshole — he could just wait for us, make it a whole lot easier —“

“They’re over there,” Hajime pointed to a dimly lit corner where Makki was throwing a napkin at Mattsun.

Tooru blinked. “God, they’re such children.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and dragged Tooru over to them, grumbling, “You’re the same,” to him before they reached them.

“Ah, hello! You guys are late,” Makki said, flinching a bit when Mattsun threw the napkin back. He growled at him.

They took a seat across from the two and Tooru huffed. “Iwa-chan needed help picking out an outfit.”

Hajime kicked his shin and Tooru yelped. “You’re an ass.”

Tooru smiled and pecked his cheek. “Mmm, I try.”

Hajime cleared his throat slightly before turning to Makki and Mattsun. “So. What have you guys been up to? Other bring total pains in the ass, of course.”

Makki groaned. “Job hunting. It sucks absolute _ass_.”

Mattsun hummed. “Yeah, but it means I get to see you every day when I come home.”

Makki rolled his eyes. “You literally days hello to me and then drop dead in our bed.”

“My day is _tiring_.”

Tooru gasped. “Iwa-chan, they’re finally more of a married couple than us!”

“Good,” Hajime grunted.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined. “You’re so mean!”

Hajime learned over and pecked him on the lips, which shut him up. The waitress came over a second later to take their orders, and dinner was suddenly off and running.

They talked the night away, Tooru gushing about Suki most of the time and Makki complaining about his unemployment. 

Hajime had learned that the two had just come back from a vacation to New York City, Mattsun showing Hajime the pictures. He had laughed the hardest at one of Makki holding up a piece of pizza almost as big of his head.

They finished up with their food and Makki suddenly laughed, “You guys ready to get creamed tomorrow?”

Hajime smirked. “Nah, I hope _you guys_ are ready to get creamed.”

Makki scoffed. “Not a chance. Hey, just ‘cause we’re gonna beat you guys, we’ll pay tonight.”

Tooru hummed. “That’s okay with me!”

Hajime nodded and smiled as Makki paid for their meal. They tossed some friendly banter back and forth as they waited for the waitress to come back, and when she did, they bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Hajime collapsed into his bed when they got home, ready for sleep to fall over him.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru called from the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth and already stripped, only wearing his boxer briefs. “You gotta get undressed.”

Hajime shook his head and closed his eyes. “Too tired.”

Tooru sighed, and then it went quiet for a moment. Hajime was almost asleep when he felt a weight on the bed, and then someone straddling his thighs.

Tooru started to undo Hajime’s belt as he smiled softly down at him, and in no time, Hajime was awake.

“I’m gonna undress you, and, maybe if you’re good, I’ll give you a treat. Alright?”

Hajime could only nod.

Tooru smiled again and tugged at his shirt a bit before abandoning his pants and starting to unbutton it. He got it open and marveled at Hajime’s chest, running his fingers up and down his skin before making him sit up a bit to slide off the material.

He went back to his pants and tapped his hips, motioning for him to lift the up. Hajime did so, and Tooru slid off his pants as well, leaving him in tight boxers they showed off his erection well.

“Mmm,” Tooru hummed, gripping Hajime’s cock through his underwear. “I think you were good, helping me take off your clothes and whatnot. What do you think? You think you were good?”

Hajime nodded wordlessly.

“Do you think you deserve a treat?”

Hajime exhaled sharply when Tooru hooked his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. “Uh huh.”

Tooru smiled, moved back a bit, bent down, and pulled down his boxers. Hajime’s erection sprung free. “Correct answer.”

When Tooru took Hajime’s cock in his hand, the shorter man groaned. He watched as Tooru used his pre-cum as lube, slicking up his cock as he stroked it softly.

Hajime panted as he did so, fighting the urge to close his eyes and drown in the pleasure. He’d much rather watch Tooru do that than just feel him.

That urge was much harder to fight when Tooru suddenly enclosed his mouth onto his dick, warm and wet against his skin.

“God, Tooru,” Hajime groaned, his hand flying to Tooru’s hair at the speed of sound.

Tooru didn’t waste any time, starting to bob up and down on his cock, gagging slightly around his heat when he went a bit too far down.

Hajime gripped on his hair tighter as he groaned, not even noticing that his eyes had fallen shut in the whole ordeal until he couldn’t see Tooru moan around him.

He opened his eyes slightly to see that Tooru had pulled down his own boxers and was touching himself.

Hajime almost came from the sight of it.

Instead, he bucked up into Tooru’s mouth and moaned louder than he had before, feeling his climax approaching faster than it should.

Tooru jerked his cock as fast as he could, using his other hand to stroke the length of Hajime that he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

“F-Fuck, Tooru, gonna —“

He spilled into Tooru’s mouth with a loud moan, his hips stuttering up into the boy’s mouth.

Tooru swallowed all of his cum, removing his mouth from Hajime’s cock with a small pop and a smirk.

He was still stroking himself, and Hajime growled. “Fuck, baby, you look so good.”

Tooru whined, his hand moving impossibly faster. “Iwa-chan, shit —“

“Come on, baby, I know you’re close. Think of me baby. Think of my hands on your pretty little cock, stroking you as I fuck you into the mattress.”

Whoa. Where the fuck was that coming from?

Tooru whimpered, small pants coming from his mouth.

“I’d be destroying your tight little hole as you scream in pleasure — you’re so good, baby. So good. Tooru, you’re so close. Come on, baby, cum for me. I wanna see your pretty face when you cum, Tooru.”

Tooru locked eyes with Hajime as he bit his lip. “Iwa-chan, fuck, Iwa — Hajime, gonna cum —“

“Yeah, baby, cum for me. Cum Tooru. Cum.”

Tooru screamed out as he spilled into his hand, his hips threatening to buck up as he rode out his organism. He let out small gasps of pleasure as he was coming down from his high, all before sighing and looking to Hajime with a smile.

“Fuck.”

Hajime hummed. “What?”

Tooru looked up at the ceiling and laughed before looking down at his hand. “All I really wanna do is climb into bed with you, but I gotta go get up and wash my hands.”

“Mmm. It be kinda sexy if you licked the cum off your fingers,” Hajime commented, a laugh following.

“Normally I’d say yes but I already swallowed your cum, which tasted better than mine, so I really don’t wanna do it.”

Hajime snorted. “Idiot. You taste so much better than me.”

Tooru scoffed as he stood up, pulling his boxers back up with one hand. “Oh my — are we seriously fighting about whose cum tastes better right now?”

Hajime shrugged.

Tooru laughed and walked towards the bathroom.

“Yours tastes better though.”

Tooru glared at him from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been thinkin about suga lately. just him. no thoughts. head empty. just suga.


	8. “Your lips taste salty.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER AND IWA’S FACE GOES BWOOOOOOSH (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys guys guys GUYS GUYS GUYS LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER EEKSBXBJCNC

When Makki and Mattsun arrived at their house then next day, Suki was absolutely _pumped_.

She had been jumping up and down near the window, watching the driveway intensely for their car. She pulled herself away from it every so often to set her volleyball up into the air, but she would always end up back at the window.

She screamed. Tooru almost dropped the bowl he was drying. “They’re here!”

Hajime glanced at Suki from his place on the couch, watching as she smiled brightly. She waved out the window and giggled before throwing the door open.

“Hi Uncle Makki! Uncle Mattsun!”

The two of them smiled and walked into the house. Suki shut the door behind them and immediately smirked at them. “Ready to get crushed?”

Makki turned around and crouched down to smile at her. “I should be asking _you_ that question.”

Suki only scoffed.

The four of them eventually made their way outside to the net set up in back, and they got on their respective sides as Tooru twirled the volleyball in his hand.

“You guys are playing against a National player,” Tooru teased. “Aren’t you scared?”

Makki scoffed and walked up to the net. “Hardly. Rock Paper Scissors for who serves first.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we just rally?”

“‘Cause it’s more fun!”

“Ooh!” Suki smiled. “I wanna do Rock Paper Scissors!”

Hajime sighed and Makki grinned, motioning for her to come on his side of the net. She did so and they held up their fists.

“Rock Paper Scissors, shoot!”

Suki held up rock — Makki held up scissors.

He grumbled slightly and Suki laughed, running under the net and over to Tooru.

“Daddy, can I serve?”

Tooru nodded and tossed the ball to Suki. She moved back and grabbed the ball, positioning herself outside the lines on the pavement.

She exhaled sharply as she spun the ball a bit, going through her own routine before tossing the ball up. It flew in front of her, and she ran up to it and into the air as she hit it, grunting a bit before she landed.

Hajime marveled in her spike — it was very advanced for her age, and he was proud that she knew how to do it.

“Issei,” Makki called, and Mattsun nodded before receiving it. The ball shot up into the air and Makki positioned himself under it, setting it up for Mattsun to hit.

Hajime and Tooru ran up to block it, but they weren’t fast enough. Makki smirked.

“One-oh,” he said, and Mattsun hit him on the back.

Their game continued. The three of them got a few points in a row, then Makki and Mattsun came back strong. Suki was doing very well — her stamina was incredible, and Hajime thought she had the skill level of a junior high player.

The score was ten-nine, Makki and Mattsun up by one point. They were gloating.

“Nice serve, Issei,” he said quietly, and Mattsun smiled at him.

He started his own routine, finishing it in a few seconds before initiating his jump serve. He threw the ball up and hit it as hard as he could onto Tooru and Hajime’s side, huffing as he landed.

Hajime watched the ball hurl towards him, but it was weird. He couldn’t tell if he should use a high receiver or a low one, so he kinda just... watched as the ball flew at him.

He blinked. _God, the déjà vu._

He blinked, and the ball hit him in the face, knocking him out immediately.

_Here we go again._

—

Hajime opened his eyes slowly, lights blinding his vision. Again.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

_How the fuck does that happen twice?_

He looked around, blinking as he saw no one around him. He sat up a bit and furrowed his brows.

His arms felt... lighter.

Looking down, he was met with a sleeping Tooru sprawled out over his legs, his lower half placed in a hospital chair.

Tooru’s back moved up and down as he breathed steadily, and every time he exhaled, he blew a small lock of hair out of his face.

His arms were thinner, Hajime observed — not as muscular. His hair was longer too.

Hajime inhaled sharply. Was it possible —

He looked around for a clock or phone, anything that would tell him the date. He finally spotted Tooru’s on the bed next to him, and he picked it up and opened it.

It was the eleventh of June.

The year of Hajime’s eighteenth birthday.

He couldn’t believe it. He — he was —

Tooru stirred, and Hajime put his phone back down and laid back, watching as Tooru slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

“Iwa-chan,” his voice was raw, and Hajime smiled shyly. “How — How long have you been awake?”

Tooru sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hajime swallowed. “Not long.”

Tooru smiled and sighed. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Hajime nodded. He was pretty sure, but —

“Matsukawa’s not gonna let me live this down, is he?”

Tooru laughed and shook his head, immediately wincing. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Yeah, no.”

Hajime clicked his tongue. “How did I get here?”

Tooru inhaled sharply. “Um, after you got hit, we waited a bit to see if you would wake up. You didn’t. My-My parents eventually came home, and — God, they’re so pissed about the drinking. They were like, ‘Tooru,’” he started to imitate his mother, “‘You should know better than this! We raised you differently!’ But I was way too drunk to care.

“Since you weren’t waking up, my parents called an ambulance and they went with you and called your parents — they’re outside by the way, and, fuck, they’re _way_ more pissed than my parents. Mom made me and Makki and Mattsun stay home, and it was good cause we passed out the second she left. I woke up this morning and Makki and Mattsun weren’t in my house anymore, so I took a bus to see you, and now I’m here!”

Hajime pressed his lips together and nodded. 

Tooru’s eyes went wide. “You’re fine, by the way! Your head — it’s fine. I mean, you might be hungover, but they’ve had you on an IV for a while, so you’re probably fine. Me on the other hand? God, my head hurts so much!”

Hajime snorted. “You’re such a lightweight.”

Tooru bit his lip and Hajime laughed. “That’s so not true! Er — Well, I guess maybe it is... Oh! Do you remember when I had to go to my aunt’s wedding? Uh-huh? Alright, so, I got there, and they had champagne, so of _course_ I had to have some...”

Hajime tilted his head as he watched Tooru ramble about when he had his first sip of alcohol, getting drunk off of half a glass of champagne in his last year of junior high. Hajime remembered him the next day — he couldn’t even go to school.

As Tooru told his story, he motioned with his hands, trying to get different points across. He started to make faces and explained things with such passion, even though he was hungover. Hajime smiled lightly.

His gut twisted and he realized — he realized that it was supposed to be _now_.

He needed to confess. Right then and there.

He opened his mouth as Tooru continued with his story, motioning violently with his hands as he talked and laughed — but nothing came out. He just opened and closed his mouth, almost like a fish.

Tooru suddenly stopped his story and looked at Hajime with a raised eyebrow. He laughed. “Iwa-chan? What’s wrong?”

Mouth opening and closing. He was a goddamn _fish_ , and he felt so stupid.

_God, just say it!_

Tooru laughed again and rolled his eyes. “Iwa-chan,” he looked at him and smiled softly, “do you have brain damage or something —“

“I’m in love with you.”

Tooru’s smiled dropped.

His hands immediately came together in his lap, and he started to pull at his fingers nervously. He stared at Hajime with an expression bordering on completely scared shitless.

“W-What?”

Hajime inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Shit, what if —

Oh God, what if it was all just a dream? What if none of that ever happened, and he just made a complete fool of himself?

“I-I-I,” he stuttered, looking around the room. He laughed and put his head in his hands. No turning back now. “I guess I’m in love with you.”

He half expected Tooru to spit in his face and leave him forever, but the other boy just stared at him with a serious expression on his face.

“You can’t — you can’t _guess_ , Iwa-chan. You can’t.”

Hajime gulped. “Alright. I’m one-hundred percent that I’m in love with you.”

He saw Tooru’s eyes soften. “Yeah?”

Hajime hesitated before nodding shyly.

Tooru stared ahead blankly for a moment before taking a long inhale. He put his head in his hands and — And he started to sob loudly.

Hajime’s eyes went wide and he took a deep breath. “What the fuck? Are-Are you okay —“

“I’m fine!” Tooru said loudly, a wide smile on his face. He had tears streaming down his face.

“You don’t look fine —“

Tooru cut him off by leaning forward and kissing him harshly on the lips. Hajime flinched back slightly, but he eventually cupped the back of Tooru’s head with his hand and kissed back, running his fingers through the other boy's brown locks.

Tooru broke the kiss and laughed as he stared at Hajime, his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

Hajime’s face was red as he breathed heavily, and he couldn’t really think in that moment.

After a second, he looked at Tooru and gulped. “Your lips taste salty.”

Tooru laughed and threw himself onto Hajime, hugging him tightly. “You absolute dork!”

Hajime let go of a breathy laugh and hugged Tooru back, wrapping his arms around the other’s frame easily — like a puzzle piece fitting into its destined spot.

Tooru sighed shakily as he moved away from Hajime and smiled. Hajime glossed over his face and reached a hand up to wipe away a tear rolling down Tooru’s face, to which the boy inhaled sharply.

Hajime bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. “So, does that mean you... love me back?”

Tooru hit him on the chest and squeaked. “Of course I love you back! God, I’m _so_ in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since we were, like, twelve!”

Hajime’s breath caught. He _definitely_ didn’t think it was a dream.

He smiled and intertwined his fingers with Tooru’s, squeezing his hand lightly before smiling.

“I’m an absolute _idiot_.”

Tooru smiled again and looked at their hands. He sighed and bit his lip one more time, “I’m not. Because I’m in love with Iwa-chan.”

Hajime watched him and a smile tugged at his lips. “Neither am I, because I’m in love with Tooru.”

And at those words, Tooru started to cry again.

“Hey! Stop crying!”

Tooru shook his head and tried to stop crying. His lip quivered. “I can’t help it! Iwa-chan loves me!”

Hajime wiped his tears away again and stayed silent until Tooru calmed down. He cupped his cheek with his hand and smiled yet again.

“Yes I do,” he said quietly.

And, then and there, Hajime made a mental note to thank Mattsun later for that spike.

Before beating him senseless, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY. Holy shit. That’s done.
> 
> I hope y’all liked it. I try my best at writing, and I’m definitely not the best (not to mention I never have anyone to beta my works cause my friends think I’m lame), but I love doing it and I love making others happy through writing.
> 
> I hope I made y’all happy. Cause GOD finishing this makes me SO HAPPY.
> 
> Anyways. Bye for now. I’ll see you soon enough lol.
> 
> ((((*in cardi b voice* see u next year.... or not.... heh heh heh))))

**Author's Note:**

> YALL. I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT. ANYWAYS. STREAM FERRIS WHEEL BY SYLVAN ESSO FOR A HAPPIER LIFE.


End file.
